An Elegy Of Emptiness
by ShindaSekai
Summary: Sequel to Wheels of Fortune. Hyrule was shattered but begins to bloom again. Yet Link finds no peace of mind, seeking something that had been taken from him. As his feet lead him to foreign territory, he begins to learn that his search won't be as easy as expected. The balance of the world has been disturbed, and it happened all when an imp first set foot in Termina...
1. Prologue

**An Elegy of Emptiness**

**Prologue: The Beginning Of The End**

The holy land of the Goddesses, the island in the sky as the earth dwellers called it. A sacred place, with seas and rivers, mountains and forests, and fields bearing shrubs with the sweet amber berries, shining in a soft golden light. A paradise only available to the Goddesses and their most trusted guardians. Leytia sighed as she looked out of the window, her chin resting on the palms of her hands. Demons and earth dwellers alike sought to enter her realm; the former to destroy it, the latter to conquer it. Leytia shook her head. Her sister would have handled the situation differently, but she was not like her sister. They were twins, but only on the outside, and while her sister had been bursting with strength and bravery, she was the calm and reasoning counterpart. But now it was only her and her guardians, as it had been for centuries. Her sister had renounced her divinity to be reborn among the earth dwellers long ago, for reasons she had never been able to understand. All she knew was that one human was involved, and her sister had vowed to be at his side when he would be reborn, her real personality hidden deep inside the girl's mind. She had never known who she really was until the day she awoke again to seal away the demon king Demise once and for all. Since then, Leytia had never seen Hylia again.

She pushed her chair away from the windowsill and walked over to the other side of the room, placing a hand on the cool metal of the armour that hung on the wall. It was Hylia's and she had worn it in the battle against the Demise's demon hordes after sending her beloved humans to the sky, and she had thrown it away when her hero had died on the battlefield. Leytia wasn't able to understand the feelings her sister had towards that human, and losing the one who was dearest to her had weakened her mind. She had stayed in the heavens, and for someone like her, who controlled time, spending it alone seemed even more unbearable.

Loud steps in the hallway and a knock on the door made her loosen the grip around the armour and lower her head.

"Come in," she said and faced the door.

A tall woman stepped in, hair as black as charcoal and her skin as light as the white sand on the shores. She wore her long hair in a high ponytail but it still reached the small of her back. Her skinny body was protected by Sheikah armour, and the eye symbol tattooed to her cheek.

"Your Highness." She knelt before her feet, one arm resting on her knee, her head bowed down low.

"Skaisa," said Leytia as she put a hand on her head, "rise."

The Sheikah did as she was told and rose before her Goddess, feeling uncomfortable at the difference of size, for she had to look down at the divine beauty if she was standing.

"The demon horde has reached the outer walls of Ikana. They are following Majora to the core of the city. We are awaiting your orders."

Leytia smiled as she glanced back at the armour on the wall. "I have never been like my sister," she said, "I have never loved the humans and their land as she did. My element is time." She looked back at Skaisa. "How could she sacrifice her divinity for one human, Skaisa? Why would she choose to be one of them?"

Skaisa shuffled her feet uneasily. How could she possibly answer a question like that without insulting her Goddess?

"But I do love my sister," continued Leytia, "and she is among them. Somewhere on earth. Somewhere I can't see, nor feel her. Her destiny is out of my hands, but I will do what she would have done. I will wear her armour and save the people she loves so much."

Skaisa's eyes widened. "Your Highness!" she protested.

"Shush! You have been a good servant and guardian, but do not interfere. It is I who makes the decisions."

The Sheikah lowered her head. "Of course, your Highness. Forgive my insolence."

* * *

The rays of sun hit the golden plates of Leytia's armour as she stepped out of her residence, dazzling the Sheikah army that had been waiting for their commander's orders. As if struck by lightning, they all dropped to their knees and pressed their foreheads to the ground. The sword felt heavy and extrinsic in Leytia's hands, its weight pulling her arm down, and she hated it. She hated violence, and she especially hated to be involved. She was meant to command time, not an army. Yet, her sister was gone and she realised that she could not just sit and watch this world fall apart. The Great Three, the mightiest Goddesses of all, would not have it.

"Rise," she said, her clear voice echoing like bells in a hallway, "rise and fight. There is no place on earth for a demon like Majora. His evil powers must be banned. Stand beside me this last time, and you shall be free to go wherever you wish."

* * *

Smoke rose from the roofs of Ikana, women were screaming and running to escape the horror before their eyes, while their men fought for the liberty of their city. Their efforts were in vain as Majora and his demon horde broke through the outer walls and invaded the great capital of the kings, leaving traces of destruction behind. The men who fell were either crushed or devoured by Majora, or burned in the flames that licked at the destroyed building. The great demon lord would not stop until he had taken all of the city, and fuelled his power with the hatred and fear of the helpless people. One by one, their numbers diminished. Majora squeezed his massive body through the narrow streets, his sharp claws scratching over the cobblestones as he moved. His long silver-white fur cascaded down his head and back, hiding the thick scales that covered almost his entire body. The scaly long tail ended in a shock of hair, and on his back he wore a heavy armour ending in spikes. His low growl vibrated in the early evening air and made glass break in his close surrounding. With one stomp of his foot, he crushed two men who were running out of a building under his weight, and lowered his head to sniff the air. Something was changing, he smelled and felt it in the wind. Curious, he craned his head and slightly tilted it.

"I can smell you," he growled in a menacing voice, "come out!"

"You are right, little demon," spoke the Goddess of Time, and stepped forward with her army to free the people of the earth from the beast's grasp.

Majora snorted. "Your Highness, what an honour."

Leytia closed her eyes and smiled. The Sheikah warriors were already cleansing the city from the lower demons, and it was only her against the demon lord.

"Do not mock me," she said, "I still have more power than you. I admit, I have been watching your evil deeds for far too long, and now I have come to put an end to all the violation, pain and death caused by you. Hereby I sentence you to life-long isolation!"

Majora growled angrily and threw himself at her, but Leytia was the Goddess of Time, and as such she was able to manipulate its flow. Before Majora could reach her, time stopped and he hung frozen in the air, his flashing red and orange eyes wide-open. As a punishment for the evil deeds, and because Leytia had never killed a living being in her whole life, she created the realm of oblivion in which she banned Majora and all of his followers that hadn't died at the hands of the Sheikah. A realm in which time stood still, in which there was neither water nor food, and where the sound of chirping birds would never be heard. A realm of desertion, hopelessness and eventually death. Majora's cries still rang in her ears as she closed the gate to that realm.

* * *

After she had cleansed Ikana from the demons, she sent the people who had been living in the capital, including the royal family, away to build a new city, afraid that sooner or later, they would find the entrance to the realm and unconsciously free Majora. Under the watchful eyes of the Sheikah and the Goddess herself, the people of Ikana built a new city west from the old capital in the following years, and soon they had regained their prosperity and recognition.

When Leytia's deeds on earth were done, she returned to the heavens, leaving behind everything she ever had. She had promised freedom to the Sheikah who had been around her all those long years, and most of them had thankfully accepted the opportunity to finally break away from the prison that had been bestowed on them since their birth; all but one. Skaisa had sworn allegiance and loyalty to the Goddess, and seeing the lonely look in Leytia's eyes whenever she thought of her sister filled the Sheikah woman with remorse. Remorse to leave her to her destiny, to rot in the heavens for eternity.

But even after many long years of peace and prosperity, Leytia could still not rest. Once again, she descended to earth and travelled to the far east, to a land long forgotten, yet not quite uninhabited. It was a small tribe that lived in those lands, a tribe of ancient sorcerers that had been previously banished from the mainland. She bade them to return to the lands of Termina, to build a temple in the deserted canyon and guard it with their lives, for Majora was not allowed to escape at any price. In return, she offered them a kingdom and her protection.

And after many years, life returned to the lands of Ikana, and the ancient tribe built a temple to guard the entrance to the realm of oblivion, and they sealed it with their magic.

However, people had always been greedy, and soon enough, small groups of rebels evolved within the tribe. People who disobeyed the orders of the Goddess, and sought to embrace Majora's power, and use it for their own goals. The seal to the entrance of the secret realm eventually weakened, and they invaded the realm, hoping to kill Majora or win his favour. None of them returned, for Majora devoured all of them, and with every human he imbibed, his weakened power returned.

Furious, Leytia was put before a hard decision, but she could not yet cast them out, for she had sworn them protection and the right to live in Ikana. Instead, she sent out a young sorcerer to put an end to Majora's life and to seal his power in an artefact. The artefact, she told him to bury deep beneath the temple, and to never speak of it again, let alone use it.

* * *

Flat was the land that awaited the young sorcerer as he stepped through the portal; dry and dusty, and barely any oxygen to breathe. Solely a few lonely rock formations stood out from the ground, and two broken pillars, which looked as though they had been run over by Majora in an attempt to break free from his prison.

The young man tightened the cape around his body, hiding the armour he was wearing underneath. Gathering courage in his heart, he stepped forward and into the light.

Majora lifted his tired head as he smelled human flesh, and bared his sharp fangs in a grin. His nostrils filtered the dead air for something living, and he thought people had come for his power again. He shook his head and his silky fur moved from one side to the other. Then he began to move, and soon encountered a man in his early twenties wearing the cloak of a traveller, and a feather in his flaxen hair.

Majora looked him over, curiosity flashing in his eyes as he saw no weapon, no shield.

"A human," he snorted, "what a rare sight."

The man bowed politely. "Is this your land?"

Majora snorted again, amused by his question. "Indeed it is. Who are you, little human, and what do you want from me?"

The human sat down, stretched his limbs and held back a yawn. "My name is Eythiorr. I want nothing from you. All I ask for is to take a rest."

Majora eyed him cautiously. "Do not deem me stupid or naïve, human! I know why you came for. You seek my power, or my allegiance. What do you want?"

Eythiorr shook his head. "Neither. I came because I was told that a frightening, mean-eating beast lived here. Yet I see nothing but a deserted land and a lonely creature."

Majora stomped his foot. "How dare you call me a lonely creature! I am a fierce demon lord, and I could devour you as I have devoured your kind before."

"And still you haven't laid a claw on me yet," answered the man, "and if you are a lord, where is your fellowship? Your servants, your warriors?

"Quiet, human!" barked Majora, his fangs glistening in the unnatural light that covered the realm.

"Tell me, demon lord," said Eythiorr, "how many years have you been living in this place? How many days have you seen this eerie sun rise and go down again, and how many breaths have you taken of this rotten air? It must have intoxicated your body and mind."

Majora became still and eyed him warily. He did not know what this stranger was intending to do to him, and it confused him that he failed to read his mind. So he stood, watched, and listened.

"Condemned to live your life in this place is a harsh punishment," continued Eythiorr, "how many years are yet to come? A hundred? A thousand? Forever?"

"Shut your mouth!" barked the demon, "I will outlive all! I will outlive time and space, and yet never vanish!"

Eythiorr smiled. "Is that what you want? To rot here for eternity in loneliness?

"What do you know about it, human?"

"Nothing," he admitted, "but I can see that your glorious times are over, and I can see the pain in your eyes when you talk."

Majora's face froze as he thought about whether he should kill this human right now, or hear what he had to offer. The truth was, he was tired of staying in this place that was neither dead, nor alive. He wanted to rest, to put an end to it all, for he knew that he would probably never get out his prison.

"So you came to make me an offer?" he asked after a short while, tilting his head to the side.

"I am offering you peace and rest if it is what you wish, and I do not ask anything in return."

"Nothing in return?" Majora lifted one eyebrow.

Eythiorr got back to his feet and straightened his body, spreading out his arms. "All I give you is the opportunity to make a choice for yourself. I will give you rhythm; the melody to either life or death. It is up to you to choose."

Majora felt confused and angry at the same time, however he was far too interested in what the human had to offer to simply devour him. He stood and waited, and watched how the young man opened the bundle that he was carrying, and removed the wrappings, revealing a drum.

"Dance," he whispered, and then his hands began to play on the drum, a rhythmic sound that slowly evolved into a hypnotic drumming. Majora's feet began to dance as if they did not belong to his body, and he was unable to stop them. His whole body moved to the rhythm, his eyes closed. He soon had entered a state of deep trance, and he continued dancing for three days and nights. At the beginning of the forth day, his body eventually collapsed as his breathing ceased, and he lay on the ground with all four limbs spread, moving no more. At the same moment, Eythiorr's hands stopped playing, and he sunk forward to the ground, exhausted. His hands grabbed the water canteen he had carried, and he brought it to his dry lips, drinking until his thirst was satisfied. When he had recovered a little, he approached the demon's corpse, touching the silky silver fur. He removed the heavy armour from Majora's back and used his dagger to sever a part of it from the rest. Then he sat back down on the ground, and started to carve. Finally, at the end of the day, he held the artefact in his hands and sighed out of relief. His mission was accomplished, the demon's power forever sealed in a mask. With a smile, he left the deserted realm for once and all.

_**A/N: This is a sequel to the story Wheels of Fortune that I have published on this site before, and of course it would be favourable to have read the other story before starting this one, but it can be read as a story on its own as well. Well, as you can read in the description, this story will take place in Termina and loosely follows the events in Majora's Mask, but only loosely, because retelling a game is not that exciting after all. :)**_

_**The prologue goes back in time, long before the events in OOT but after SS. Leytia is the name I gave to the Goddess of Time mentioned in Majora's Mask and I made her the sister of Hylia. The name is derived from the Icelandic word "leyti" which means time (or part). The last part follows the events depicted at the end of the Majora's Mask manga.  
**_

_**The next chapter will pick up where Wheels of Fortune ended. Well, I hope you will enjoy this story. Stay tuned! :)**_


	2. Paths Untravelled, Worlds Unknown

**「****01****」 ****Paths Untravelled, Worlds Unknown**

Link never thought that time could pass that quickly when an important part of one's life was missing, yet he was doing rather well. More than half a year had passed since the end of Ganondorf's terror reign; winter had turned to spring, then to summer, and now it was already autumn. It had taken many months to rebuild the houses and stables of Ordon that had been burnt down completely during the war, and they were still working to completely restore the small village. Link's former hometown. From all the inhabitants, only four had survived the assault, and Link was paying Rusl, his son Colin and his pregnant wife Uli a visit in their new, old home, hoping to find some distraction from the thoughts that were nagging at his brain lately.

"Uli?" he called as he pushed the door open and stepped inside the small, cosy house. The scent of freshly baked apple tart filled his nostrils, and he could not stop his stomach from growling. Uli showed up in the hallway with a spoon in her hand, her swollen belly clearly visible under the rather tight dress.

"Hello dear," she chirped and smiled, "come on in, we were just about to have tea and a piece of apple tart. Why don't you join us?"

"Thank you," replied Link, and took off his boots, stepping inside the warm kitchen. Colin and Rusl were already sitting at the small table, a plate and a fork before them. Link helped Uli take out more dishes, and he sat with them, watching how the pregnant woman cut the tart into pieces.

"What brings you here, Link?" asked Rusl, a grin on his lips, "did the smell of Uli's heavenly apple tart lure you into our house?"

Link laughed and shoved a bit of tart into his mouth, sighing in delight at the taste of warm apples with a hint of cinnamon on a delicious crust.

"No," he said then with his mouth still full, for which he earned a stern look from Uli, and only dared to speak when he had swallowed. "I just did not want to be alone," he admitted, shrugging.

"You know you are always welcome, dear," said Uli, her face again soft.

"What about queen Zelda? Has she married yet?" asked Rusl.

Link shrugged again. "As far as I'm concerned, no, and it seems like she can't find a suitor yet."

Uli gave him a smug grin. "Because she is still waiting for her hero," she said.

Link fell silent. It was true. Before Link had decided he couldn't possibly live in the castle, Zelda had -sort of- asked him to become king, but he had declined. He loved Zelda, yet he never had wanted them to be that close. Apart from that, he wasn't suited to be a king, and he'd rather return to his old hometown. And then there was still someone else in the back of his mind; someone he had abandoned, and who had then left him. He wondered how Sheik was doing.

As if she had read his mind, Uli went on. "It's a pity that Sheikah friend of yours has returned to his land. I think you would be less lonely with him around."

Link frowned. He did not like it when anyone brought this subject up and talked about Sheik. It was his sore point, the reason why he had not been able to completely settle down in Ordon. During the day, he usually was distracted and managed to shove the thoughts deep into the back of his head, but when he lay in bed, they came creeping back to haunt him. Their relation had been complicated from the start, and the times they had actually managed to be a bit closer to each other were very few. He felt guilty for leaving Sheik during a time he had needed his support the most; a time when Sheik struggled to remember his past after Ganondorf had violently penetrated his mind and deleted his memories. But Link had not been there, he had shut him out of his life, too selfish to care about anything else than his own well-being. Along with the guilt came also the images of those people he had cherished but lost during the war: Ilia, Ashei, Auru, Renado and his daughter Luda, and Midna. Not to mention all his friends from Ordon which had been slaughtered like pigs, their houses burnt down to ashes. Link would never be able to sleep comfortably again, not in this life at least.

He had not noticed how quiet it suddenly had become in the small kitchen, and only the noises of forks on plates were to be heard. Link harrumphed uncomfortably and took a sip of his tea.

"I think it was good for him to return to his homeland. I guess he never really felt at home in Hyrule." It was all he said about this subject, and Colin gladly changed to something more cheerful.

* * *

It was Rusl who accompanied Link out of the door later, when the sun had already set.

"Why don't you take a time off and travel to Termina?" he asked, arms folded over his chest.

Link shrugged. "Ordon needs me more."

Rusl shook his head. "We will manage just fine without you, don't worry boy. Uli and I have been watching you for a long time, we can see that you do not feel at ease here anymore."

Link sighed. Rusl was right, and Rusl also knew that he was.

"After all that happened, I cannot sleep at night anymore. Sometimes I lie awake until the sun goes up. Nowhere feels like home."

Rusl nodded. "Of course it is up to you, but if you listen to my advice, you will get your horse and travel to Termina. It is a whole new world, after all. Go on a new adventure, Link." He placed his hand on the Hylian's shoulder and squeezed it.

Link gave him a short nod, and then trotted off to reach his house that lay at the end of the village. Maybe Rusl was right. Maybe it was time to make up for the things he had done wrong.

* * *

A week later, Link involuntarily became a witness of a fight between two men, as he was about to bring bales of hay to the stables. One woman cried out as her husband punched the other man into the face, and they ended up kicking and punching, pulling at each other's clothes and hair, and rolling in the dirt of an earth patch. Link dropped his bales and ran towards them, easily pulling the man on top away from the one whose face was in the dirt. He spat angrily but seemed to calm down in Link's strong grip.

"What on earth is going on here?" he asked, releasing the man's arms.

"That bastard is a thief and a liar!" screamed the man.

"I didn't steal anything! Nor am I a liar!" the other barked in response, clenching a fist.

"He took a precious pot filled with 10.000 rupees from me and hid it in his house! I saw it!"

"I have no idea how it got into my house, but I swear, I did not steal it!"

"Calm down! Both of you!" roared Rusl as he stepped into the circle that had been built around them. "I do not tolerate violence in this village. I want you both to come with me, now!"

The men had become quiet and only nodded, somewhat intimidated by Rusl's temper. They followed him as he lead them away. Link shook his head, confused. In all those years he had lived in Ordon, nothing like that had ever happened, and even with the new inhabitants, it had always been rather peaceful. He walked back to the bales he had dropped earlier, strapped them back on and returned to his work.

* * *

What had begun as one fight, slowly turned into a collective distrusting between the inhabitants, as more and more precious items disappeared and at times reappeared in a different place. People no longer openly fought but the distrust in their eyes had the same effect, and they started to blame each other for everything. The atmosphere in the village had turned from relaxed and cheerful to cold and hostile in only a few days. Link thought about Rusl's offer more deeply as he strode back to his house after a tiring day. He grabbed the doorknob and was about to push the door open when something caught his eye. Dried leaves were strewn across the entry -which would not have been anything unusual in autumn- but they led _into_ his house. Carefully, he pushed the door open and peeked inside. Everything seemed normal, so he went inside, intuitively checking his weapons that hung on the wall. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed that something was missing: the Master Sword no longer hung next to his bow, and it was nowhere to be seen, even after he finished checking every corner of his house.

"Dammit!" he cursed, knowing that the Master Sword was not only a precious weapon but also a very powerful relict, that, in the wrong hands, could cause a lot of damage. He also knew that it was impossible that anyone from the village would steal the sword; they all looked up to him and would not dare to rob their hero of anything. Frowning, he changed his clothes, put on his boots and a cape, and strapped the bow and quiver around his back. He also grabbed the dagger he had received from the blacksmith in Gamelon, and left his house again. The trace of dried leaves led away from the village, and they were no ordinary leaves. No tree like that existed in Ordon. He walked around the house, greeted Epona, saddled her, and gently patted her neck. "I need your help girl," he said, running his fingers through her thick mane. She snorted and bobbed her head up and down. Link smiled as he put one foot into the stirrup and hoisted himself into the saddle.

* * *

Link felt strangely excited as he rode through the dark forest, his weariness completely gone. Epona seemed to feel the same about it, for she fell into a light trot or gallop every now and again. For hours, they followed the traces that Link could only see with the help of the moonlight.

"For a burglar who does not want to be detected, this one clearly made sure I would not miss his trace," he mumbled to himself. They eventually reached the clearing that housed the huge tree that people worshipped as the protector of the woods and used it as a temple at the same time. The traces ended at the abyss surrounding the tree, and bad memories came back to Link. Once before, he had ventured into the secret forest behind the temple, and the way there had been extremely dangerous. He dismounted Epona and sighed. "Wait for me here," he murmured, petting her soft nose as she nudged his side.

This time, he had no rope, but the moon shone brightly, allowing him to see well in the darkness. He carefully climbed over the edge of the clearing, first the left, then the right leg, and dug his fingers into the earth to steady himself. His feet searched for small rocks that would give him support, and slowly he started to climb down. When he was but a mere meter away from the ledge underneath his feet, he let go and landed safely, sighing in relief. The rest of the path was easier, and he reached the secret forest without falling into the abyss. Just like the first time he had ventured here, the magic this place contained tingled in his body, and it was a pleasant feeling.

* * *

Link thought he would remember the way, but everything looked different than before, and he scratched the back of his head, confused. A sudden, cackling laughter disturbed his thoughts, and he intuitively reached out for his bow, looking around the place to find the source. Nothing moved, but a faint light at the end of a tunnel on his far right. Determinedly, he grabbed the bow tighter and followed the light.

For half an hour, he continued playing the game, following the laughing, the light and an eerie melody played on a flute. All of a sudden, the sounds stopped and the light went out, and Link found himself in a forest that was thick with conifers and moss, with barely any light shining through the dense treetops. He took one step back, and bumped into a wall. Where earlier had been a passage, a wall, as high as a fortification wall, stood. Link cursed. His guide was gone and the way back blocked. All he could do was continue and hope that he would find a way out soon.

The night wore on, and Link was still wandering through the dense woods, cold, hungry and lost. He mentally slapped himself for going alone, yet he knew that he could not have brought anyone. Tired, he leaned against a tree trunk and closed his eyes. He needed rest, and already he could feel his eyes close and his mind drift off.

* * *

Link had no idea how long he had been sleeping, but when he woke up, the sun was shining, although it barely reached him. Yet, it was much brighter than during the night, and he collected himself, and started to walk again. All the while he walked, he couldn't shake off the sensation that he was being watched, however, he saw no one. Only a few birds or insects were buzzing around. He came to a stream soon after, dropped down on his knees and satisfied his thirst, then moved on. When the sun set again after a long day, he stopped, approaching a tree. The mark he had left with his dagger in the trunk in the morning was still there. Frustrated, he punched the tree and cried out as he realised that he was walking in circles. Everything looked the same in those damn woods. Desperate, he sat down on the ground and shoved a handful of berries, he had collected earlier, into his mouth.

Soon, the moon shed his pale light on the trees again, and turned the world into a black pit, partially illuminated by its silver rays. Link had his eyes closed, his back leaning against the trunk behind him. His feet and legs felt strangely light, as if all the weight was lifted from him. His toes were tingling, and warmth spread through his limbs. He blamed the weariness from having walked all day, or the magic that this place contained, but either way, he was way to sleepy to be concerned about it much. He drifted off into sleep, and strange dreams befell him; about swarms of insects and rotten corpses, about flesh coming off and revealing the bones underneath. He woke up with a scream and panted. His sweaty bangs were sticking to his forehead, and his heart thumped in his chest. A rustling of leaves brought his attention back to the real world and he listened and stared into the distance. His hand clutched against his chest to stop his heart from beating so fast. His eyes adjusted to the faint light only after a few moments, and when they did, he saw that he was not alone. Not far from his spot, a figure was hunched over something.

"Hello?" he called. The figure stirred but did not move away, nor turned around. He lifted himself up and stood on wobbly legs, his feet still feeling numb and tingling. He forced himself to move on, even when he felt like the world was turning.

"Who is there?" he called again, but no answer came. He approached the figure with slow steps, his hand on his bow. When he almost reached the large tree before which it huddled, it suddenly turned around. Link's grip on the bow immediately loosened.

"A child?" he asked incredulously. Before him stood a little girl, with flaxen hair and a sleeveless, green tunic. Next to her head something similar to a ball of light bobbed up and down, then flew back behind her.

The girl tilted her head as she looked him over. "And who might you be, Sir?" she asked.

He was about to answer the question when he noticed that there was another child, propped up against a tree. The boy was bleeding from a nasty wound on his head, his wet, light brown hair sticking to it.

"He is hurt," stated Link, matter-of-factly, and knelt down beside the boy, whose eyes were closed and his breathing flat.

"He won't make it," the girl answered, "he will soon become a tree like every other Kokiri who dies."

Link lifted an eyebrow. "Kokiri?" he asked. He had heard this word before, yet could not remember where and when.

"We are Kokiri," she simply answered. "I am surprised you are still alive."

Link frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If a human other than a Kokiri enters the Lost Woods, they become Stalfos."

The boy's breathing then ceased, and his body fell to the side. Link caught him in his arms, but he knew that the girl was right. He was already dead.

"The Lost Woods?" Link felt like a little, helpless child. Had this girl talked to him in the Sheikah or Gerudo tongue, he would surely not have understood any less.

"Are you stupid or what?" the girl said, though her tone was not an unfriendly one.

Link decided it would be best to change the subject and try to get the information he needed in a different way.

"What happened to him?" he asked, putting the dead body gently to the forest floor.

The girl shrugged. "It was the Skull Kid," she said, "we were playing in the woods. It was wearing a silly mask, and Kido told him to take it off. Then it became angry and hit Kido on the head with its flute. Kido and the Skull Kid began to fight, and the Skull Kid hit him again and again until his skull broke. Then it ran off. I have never seen it so aggressive before."

Link didn't know anything about Kokiri or Skull Kids, but this time he decided it'd be better to leave that detail out.

"Can you show me the way out of here?" he asked rather hopeful.

She gave him a weird look. "Why would I do that?"

He lifted his arms. "I don't mean any harm. Someone has stolen something precious from me, and I followed him here. Now I can't find the way out anymore."

"Of course you can't. Because you are a Hylian and not a Kokiri, and you do not own a fairy to protect you."

"Please," he begged.

She shook her small head. "I am sorry mister Hylian. You should have never come here."

Then she took off and left her dead friend and Link behind. The blonde Hylian tried to follow her, but again his feet felt strangely numb, and he tripped and fell to the ground. When he lifted his head, she was gone. He cursed loudly and punched the ground with his fist. Then he sat back up again and removed his boot, his foot now itching. He gingerly took of the sock as well and panted when he saw what was underneath. The skin of his foot was peeling off, already showing the white bone underneath under his toe. He panicked and quickly put the sock back on as if it would change anything. As if it had only been an illusion. His foot continued to itch. He felt nauseous. Panicky and nauseous. What if the little girl was right and he was indeed turning into a Stalfos? He did not dare to take his sock off again and put his itchy foot back into his boot.

"Ahem," said a voice next to his ear. He almost jumped.

"Excuse me," the tiny voice repeated. Link slowly turned his head to the glowing ball before his face.

"A fairy?" he gasped.

"My name is Nye," she said, "I belonged to Kido. I saw your foot. You are turning into a Stalfos if you remain here any longer."

"So it is true?" asked Link, wiping the sweat from his brow.

The fairy's dazzling light became softer and Link could now see her body. She looked like a miniature human with pointed ears and light blue hair. Her dress and wings were light blue as well. She nodded.

"Kido died. I lost my purpose," she whispered, and her voice sounded sad.

"I am sorry for your loss," answered Link, not really knowing what to say. He could not quite focus on her anyway, his thoughts still circling about his foot.

"It is all Skull Kid's fault," she continued, "his weakness for fooling around and stealing has brought him and everyone else into big trouble. But I never thought he would go that far and kill a Kokiri..."

"Who is this Skull Kid?"

"When an adult gets lost in these woods, he turn into a Stalfos. And if a child gets lost, it becomes a Skull Kid. They like doing pranks, and are mischievous creatures."

"Why are you still here, Nye?"

She rubbed her hands and looked down sheepishly. "I have nowhere else to go now," she squeaked.

"I want to find this Skull Kid," said Link, "it took something very precious from me. I am afraid that it can cause a lot of damage if it gets into the wrong hands."

Nye seemed to think for a moment, then nodded. "I will help you get out of the Lost Woods, if you promise that I can stay with you."

Link was surprised, but no better offer could the little fairy have made!

"I will gladly have you," he said. The haste to get out of this Goddess-forsaken place quickly came back and filled him with hope.

Nye held out her tiny hand and Link gave her his. He felt nothing as their hands touched, only a light breeze of air.

* * *

Every step hurt, but Link grit his teeth and continued to walk, following the soft light ball around the fairy. He had no idea how long they had been wandering through the dark woods since everything just looked the same to him. Yet, when Nye stopped in front of a tunnel, he knew they had almost made it.

"This is the exit," she said.

"Where does it lead to?" he asked, suddenly having a feeling in his stomach that the answer would not be Hyrule.

"To Woodfall," she answered.

He said nothing, and stepped into the tunnel instead. No matter where he would land, he was probably already starting his adventure.

* * *

A tropical heat hit him in the face as soon as he left the tunnel and he moaned. Huge trees densely aligned and seemed to grow right into the sky. The ground under his feet was soft and muddy, and he had to pull his boots out of the mud more than once. If he remained standing for too long, he would sink in.

"Where the fuck are we," he groaned, "this is not Hyrule."

The fairy gave him an uncomprehending look. "We are in Woodfall in southern Termina," she stated matter-of-factly. Link wasn't sure whether he should be happy about that or not, but he guessed that anywhere was better than those Lost Woods.

However, the march through the jungle was an experience Link would rather go without a second time. The tropical heat was unbearable and made his clothes and hair uncomfortably stick to his skin. Apart from the heat, his foot was itching and aching terribly, and he was stung by mosquito every few minutes. His curses wore on until they reached a stream. He wasn't sure if drinking or throwing himself in first was the better option, but either way he knelt down and almost put his hand in the water when Nye flew before his face, batting her wings agitatedly.

"No, Link, you mustn't touch this water. It is poisoned."

He drew back, frustrated. "Poisoned? Why?"

She sighed. "It all began about a week ago. Nature is acting crazy. Temperatures have become extreme, and the water flowing from the upper part of Woodfall into the stream became poisonous. It brought dead fish and frogs. Along with the water came the dragonflies. They are a real plague. There is one part that has not been stained yet. It lies in the northern portion of the swamp. Follow me, you can drink and wash yourself there."

* * *

By the time they finally reached said area, Link was close to dehydration and desperation, and he dropped to his knees beside the stream and stuck his head under water, enjoying the cool and refreshing feeling on his skin. After drinking until his stomach threatened to burst, he lay down on the grass, closing his eyes for a moment. The heat and ache in his foot made him feel dizzy, and all he wished for was a bit of sleep.

"You should take care of that foot of yours," warned Nye. Link reopened his eyes and groaned. But he knew that the fairy was right. If he wanted to keep his foot, he could no longer ignore the pain. His hands trembled as he gingerly took off the boot. He was afraid to remove the sock, though, not wanting to see how it looked.

"Link," the fairy said when he made no attempt to remove it.

He sighed, then pulled the sock off as well. His heart beat in his throat as he looked at his foot. More skin was peeling off and there were red blotches from where his boot had been constantly rubbing against the skin. He put it in the cool water and moaned.

"You should check the other too," advised Nye, and Link nodded. His other foot was unharmed, but he stuck it inside the water too, and remained sitting there, enjoying the chilling sensation.

"Am I safe from becoming a Stalfos now, though?" he asked almost timidly, afraid of the answer.

Nye nodded. "You are no longer in danger. But you need treatment. Not far from here, two old hags live. They are pretty good at making healing ointments. Can you walk a bit further?"

Link moaned. "Yeah I guess." He got back up, but refrained from putting his boots back on, deciding it wouldn't do his damaged foot any good.

Nye's words proved to be true when after a short but painful walk, a colourful house, standing on 1 broad pillar, appeared. The house had the shape of a teakettle, with crooked windows and a blue door. The walls were painted orange, red and white, and a ladder leaned against the tiny roof.

"So what now?" asked Link, "shall I knock?"

"I don't think that's necessary," said a strange voice behind him.

Slowly, he turned around, his hand resting on his bow as he felt the tip of a blade against his back.

_**A/N: The mythical Lost Woods...the perfect connection between the worlds. So Link ends up with a fairy at last! Decided to choose a new fairy rather than Tatl, for I wanted Nye to be a whole different character. I also will try to stick to the original plot as little as possible. Luckily the ideas always come while writing ;)  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the start of a new adventure. Please r&r! :)**_


	3. What You Learn From Failing To Keep

**「****02****」 ****What You Learn From Failing To Keep An Eye On Your Belongings**

Link had to look twice to identify the small creature standing before him as a human being. It was an old hag, and certainly the ugliest woman he had ever seen in his entire life. She was tiny, barely reached his thigh, and her back was crooked. Her skin had a sickly greenish tone and was oily and full of wrinkles, stretching tightly over her bones. Her eyes were huge and round, with tiny golden pupils, and her huge nose protruded from her face like a beak, adorned with a nasty wart. She poked him again with her weapon, which Link identified as a kitchen knife, her other hand resting on a broom for support.

"What are you doing here?" she croaked, suspiciousness in her eyes.

Link lifted both hands in the air in an apologetic way, and opened his mouths to speak, but Nye was faster. She flew in front of the old hag's face and agitatedly flapped her wings.

"Please excuse our intrusion, we didn't mean to disturb the peace. My friend here needs treatment, the curse of the Lost Woods lays upon him."

The hag blinked, then put away her knife and laughed. Link and Nye exchanged questioning glances, and Link shrugged when after several minutes, the old woman was still laughing. Abruptly, she then stopped.

"Turning into a Stalfos, huh?" she cackled. She walked over to the house, put a key in the hole and pushed the door open. "You can't be too careful in these times. Alright, get in you two."

* * *

The inside of the tiny house looked surprisingly bigger than estimated from the outside.

The hag made Link sit down on a chair and gently put his foot on a stool.

"What's your name, handsome?" she asked him, a smug grin on her hideous face.

Link gulped nervously. He did not like that look. "Link," he answered.

"Link," she repeated and let his name linger on her tongue. "What a nice name for a nice man."

Link looked miserably uncomfortable and she cackled again. "Now then, let me have a look at your foot."

* * *

With his foot now properly wrapped up in clean bandages and the ointment working on his skin, Link felt much better. The hag, going by the name of Kotake, was busy stirring a soup in a pot over the fireplace, and the whole place soon smelled like mushrooms. Link's stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he had not eaten much in days. Kotake chuckled.

"Now, now, young one, don't be so impatient. You will get your food soon enough."

They were seated around the small round table, eating their dinner when all of a sudden, the door flew open with a loud bang, and an exact copy of Kotake came walking in, fury written on her face.

"What on earth is going on here?" she asked, slamming the door shut.

"That is my sister Koume," explained Kotake to Link, ignoring Koume's question altogether, "she is fierce and grumpy, but overall a nice person. She looks more frightening than she is." She chuckled.

Link shifted uncomfortably around on his chair, not knowing whether he should say something or just keep his mouth shut. He opted for the latter. Koume mumbled a few words as she made her way over to the other side of the room, and then disappeared through another door.

"Don't worry, dear," said Kotake, having read the concern in Link's eyes, "she is always like that."

* * *

Link stayed with the old hags for another day, and learned much about Termina. Kotake told him that the balance of nature had been disturbed, and that the seasons were all messed up. While in the south the mild nature had turned into a hot and humid jungle full of dragonflies and poisoned waters, the north was acting the complete opposite: heavy snowfalls and thick sheets of ice covered the whole region, threatening the lives of the Gorons that lived there. The western coast was pretty much deserted as well and ever since the ocean had started to act weird, more and more dead fish had been washed up to the shore. Fish caught in the ocean had led to some food poisoning cases, so that even the few fishermen who still held on to their business, had to abandon their work. Only the pirates were still inhabiting the coast, but even their ships were crossing the ocean less often. Link felt his chest tighten at the thought of the pirates and Sheik, and dearly hoped that they were okay. He knew better than to judge the pirates by their reputation.

His foot was beginning to get better with all the ointment applied to it, but Kotake had warned him that she could not fully lift the curse.

"Only the great fairy can do such miracles," she said, wrapping another bandaged around Link's foot, fastening it with a knot at the ankle.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Nye straightened up. "She is the most powerful fairy of all," she said proudly, "there is no wound she cannot heal."

Link sighed with relief. "So, where do we find her?"

An uncomfortable silence settled between the three then, and Link looked at Kotake and back at Nye.

"Well," squealed Nye in a small voice, "no one really knows where she resides."

Link felt his hope drop. "Great," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Kotake patted his knee. "Don't worry, boy, you will find her. You look like someone who has faced worse peril." She winked at him and Link felt uneasy yet again. How could she know?

The hag stuffed a little bag with provisions and few bottles containing a red liquid, as well as a warm blanket, and handed it over to the hero as he strapped the bow and quiver to his back. His foot throbbed in the now tight boot, but he would manage. He took the bag and tucked it under his arm. "Thank you so much for your help," he said, giving Kotake a warm smile. The old hag smirked. "No hug for an old woman like me?"

Nye burst out in laughter as the Hylian's face turned from a smiling expression to a horrified one, but after all Kotake had done for him, he could not deny her wish, and bent down awkwardly to put his arms around her crooked back. Kotake laughed and slapped his arms away. "That was a joke, boy!" she grinned mischievously.

Link straightened up again and felt heat crawl into his cheeks out of embarrassment. He sure was good at making an idiot of himself. Kotake waved as he stepped out of the door, but couldn't stop her hands from smacking his ass firmly from behind, then laughed as the Hylian jumped and hurried to get away. "Kids nowadays," she said to herself as she waved one last time and closed the door, returning to her business of potion brewing.

* * *

"Will you stop laughing at me?!" Link stomped his healthy foot on the ground, giving the little fairy an angry look.

"I am sorry," she chirped, calming down. Link couldn't believe that his tiny mistake still amused her. They were yet again walking through the jungle and Link wished they would finally be able to get out of this mess of trees and plants, and dragonflies and mosquito. The ointment Kotake had rubbed on his arms, shoulders and neck kept the stinging insects at bay, yet they still buzzed around his head and drove him nuts. They reached the main stream after an hour's walk, and Link caught the sight of dead fish drifting in the shallow waters, their whitened eyes staring at the sky. He shuddered, and turned his eyes away from the stream.

"So," he finally asked, "where are we going?"

"I thought we should go to Clock Town," answered Nye, taking place on his shoulder. She rubbed her tired wings. "Just follow the stream north and we will reach the swamp."

"Sounds terrific," answered Link sarcastically, but did as he was told. The fairy was resting her tiny body now on his shoulder, giving him directions when needed.

* * *

The exhausting march seemed endless and by the time Link took his first rest, he felt like he was going to melt any time soon. He drank a little potion as advised by Kotake, and the throbbing in his foot ceased. Then he took a big gulp of fresh water from his canteen and stored it away again. The bag was weighing heavy on his shoulder, and he wished he could get rid of it, but he knew just how much he needed the things inside. He leaned against a tree on a patch of dry moss, chewing on a piece of bread and closed his eyes. The hot, humid air made it hard to breathe properly, and he longed for the spring in Faron forest. He drifted off into a light slumber, and dreamt of the lush pastries of Ordon, Uli's delicious cherry pies and the long walks he used to take with Ilia. He saw Zelda's mud-covered face as she bent over him and worriedly asked if he was okay. Telma's smile as she put a big jug of mead on the counter. Aveil's long red hair floating in the wind as she sailed over the ocean. The slender body of a Sheikah on his bedsheets, pulling him down. _Wake up, _he said in a soft voice, _wake up, Link._

"Wake up, dammit!" Nye pulled at the sleeping Hylian's hair in a last, desperate attempt to get him out of his sleeping state. Link woke with a jerk and hit his head against the tree.

"What the...," he murmured, confusion written on his face.

"Our bag is gone," she stated dryly, "a monkey took it."

Link jumped back to his feet in a second. "What? A monkey?"

Nye crossed her arms before her tiny chest, obviously annoyed at him.

"No, a whale came by and snatched it away, then dove back into the stream and swam away," she snapped at him sarcastically.

"Where did it go?" He collected his weapon and looked at her.

Her arm pointed south-west.

"Dammit!" he grunted, and dashed off, not caring about the fairy's complaints. He had to get back his provisions if he wanted to save his foot. Or his life, depending on how dramatically one would like to see it. To his luck, he didn't have to go far, until he found the bag. He picked it up and inspected it. The food was still inside, so was the water, but the potions were missing. He cursed. "Where did you go, damn monkey?"

Tiny footprints in the soft mud then caught his attention, and he followed them, reaching a clearing soon after. The prints led away to a narrow path, well hidden behind large plants. Link made his way through and stopped when he reached the other side. Before him, just across the stream, high wooden walls stood, painted red and green, and behind them a building that reminded Link of a tree trunk with pipes growing out of it. Two pillars marked the entry to the place.

"Where on earth _are_ we?" he asked when Nye finally caught up.

"The Deku Palace," she muttered, "why would a monkey go to the Dekus?"

"What is a Deku?" asked Link, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"You really don't know much, huh?" she huffed, still angry at him. "Foreigners!"

"I am sorry, obviously I am not from this goddess-forsaken place."

"Dekus are wood creatures, they are usually peaceful unless they fell threatened. In this case, they might attack you."

"I suppose they are rather small?" he asked, eyeing the palace that looked rather ridiculous for someone his size.

"For me even a snail is big," she snapped, "but I suppose to you they seem small."

"The monkey went inside with my potions. There is not much I can do but enter and get it back," protested Link.

"Don't!" she squeaked, but it was too late. Her stubborn companion was already headed through the entrance.

* * *

Link had never seen a Deku in his life before, but when he entered what seemed to be the palace's courtyard, the agitated squealing of something clearly unhuman was so loud, that he hesitated to enter the pipe-shaped tower. Nye turned up and hid behind him, trying to convince him to turn back.

"Listen, Nye," he said a bit annoyed, I have fought more deadly creatures than your Dekus, I am sure I can handle this. If you are afraid, you can stay here and wait for me until I get back." And with that said, he ducked down to fit through the hole in the tower. As soon as he was inside, all noises died down. Twenty pairs of orange eyes were staring at him, and although Link was much taller than all of them, he suddenly felt awkwardly small. On a throne decorated by large leaves stood the tallest of them; a round body that looked like it was entirely made of wood, with a pair of short legs and long thin arms. His mouth had the shape of an O, reminding Link of a hole in a tree trunk. His head, however, was the largest part of his body, a huge bulb covered by red leaves. Out of the bulb grew a plant with still closed buds. He stared at Link in shock, eyes and mouth wide open. The green moustache twitched nervously. The other Dekus were much smaller than their king, with short arms hidden under the thick leaves that covered their bodies, revealing only small feet underneath. Snapping out of the first shock, they began running around the throne room, squealing loudly and angrily. The king stomped his foot, pointed at the intruder with his staff, and gave orders in a language Link completely failed to understand.

"I told you you will get into trouble," whispered Nye next to his ear.

Link cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he said in a loud voice, "I don't mean to do you any harm. I am looking for a monkey that has stolen something from me. His footprints led to your palace."

"I am not sure they can understand you," commented Nye when the Dekus came running at him, their bodies rustling like dried leaves in the wind when they moved. They poked at him with wooden staffs but reached no higher than his thighs.

"Stop it!" he said again, in a loud and threatening voice, reaching behind his back for the bow and an arrow, "or I will have to hurt you!"

The Deku eyed his weapon warily but did not quite back down. The king on his throne stomped both feet angrily and continued to yell something at his soldiers, who began to poke Link's legs again. Link realised that words would not get him out of this, so he nocked an arrow and kept it pointed at the king. "I said STOP IT," he yelled, and all noises died down. He slowly walked backwards, keeping them at bay with the arrow still resting on the taut string of his bow. Something small then bumped into the back of his knees, and Link lost his balance, landing on his buttocks. Through his fall the arrow released itself and whizzed past the Deku soldiers, burying itself into the top of the wooden throne, a mere centimetres over the king's head. A deadly silence settled and Link realised what just happened. Nye's light had gone out and she took to her heels, leaving Link alone in the palace.

"Shit," he cursed and pondered over taking his leave quickly or trying to fight. He opted for the former and without even bothering to get up, he crawled towards the entrance of the throne room, but was stopped when another Deku blocked his way. It was a tiny female Deku -or at least Link assumed it was- in a red and pink leave-dress, with a long braid of green leaves and purple flowers on her head. She gave Link a curious and questioning, yet not hostile look and walked past him. The Dekus in the room suddenly all dropped to their knees and lowered their heads, speaking with agitated voices. The king's eyes widened and the fury on his face was replaced by an expression of fear, and Link wondered who she was that she had such a big influence on even the Deku monarch. She squealed something in the Deku language, and although Link did not understand a single word, he did realise that she was upset. The Dekus who had been previously poking Link's legs backed down and the king sat down on his throne, while the female Deku approached the Hylian who was still on all four.

"Please excuse my stupid father, mister Hylian," she said in perfect Hylian as she strode over to him, "may I ask you what your business with my tribe is?"

Link's cheeks turned pink and he quickly sat down, not wanting to have a conversation with a princess on all fours like a dog. He cleared his throat.

"A monkey stole some precious belongings. I followed his footprints and they led to this palace. All I wanted was to find the monkey and get back what he stole from me," he said.

"Father!" she yelled, looking at the king accusingly. "I am really sorry," she said, "but I know who this monkey is." She looked at her feet. Link waited for an explanation.

"I am sure you have noticed the poisoned waters and all the dead fish, and the dragonfly plague. Something happened here, and we don't know what. It all started about one week ago. I went to the temple to pray to the Goddess and to the guardian of Woodfall, and to hopefully get some answers to my questions. However," she looked into his blue eyes, "the temple no longer is a safe place. I was wounded before I could even reach Odolwa, and the monkey found me, dragging me out of the temple. I could not move anymore, so I sent him to get some help. He returned with a potion. It was yours that he stole, wasn't it?"

Link suddenly felt guilty for intruding this place and thinking that only his foot was important. He nodded.

"I am very sorry, sir," she said, lowering her head, "I did not drink all. I will make sure that you get back the rest. Please follow me outside."

Link nodded and with one last glance at the stunned king and his soldiers, he crawled out of the throne room and followed the Deku princess through the courtyard.

"May I ask your name?"

"My name is Link," he said.

"Your folk doesn't show up in the swamps often. Are you travelling to Clock Town for the festival?"

"Actually," he answered, "I am from Hyrule."

"Hyrule? Where on earth is that?"

"I...I came through the Lost Woods," he stuttered.

She made a squealing noise. "The Lost Woods? How did you get out of there alive? You must be lucky."

"A fairy helped me," he said, "speaking of which, I wonder where she went to."

"I am here," came a voice out of his bag, and Link couldn't help but laugh. Feeling secure again, the fairy emerged from the bag and sat down on Link's shoulder.

"My name is Aquilegia, princess of the Dekus," the princess said, "stupid name I know. Don't even bother to call me by my full name. Legia is fine."

She stopped before a tree and whistled. A moment later, the head of a white monkey appeared in the treetop, and upon seeing Link, it trembled slightly and stayed hidden in behind the leaves. The princess began talking to him in the Deku language, and he decided to shut up, wait and watch. Link's anger at the monkey had disappeared after hearing the princess' story, but he still wanted the rest of his potion back. When the princess ended her speech, the monkey disappeared, and came back a few moments later with three bottles. Two were still full, one was almost empty. He sheepishly handed them over to Link who took them and put them back in his bag.

"No more stealing!" he said and gave the monkey a severe look, "I understand why you took them, but next time you shall ask!"

The monkey quickly jumped back into the tree and trembled.

Legia laughed and looked at the sky. "It is almost night," she stated, "please stay with us until tomorrow morning. You must be tired."

* * *

Link woke to the noise of Deku voices and turned around in his make-shift bed, moaning when the throbbing pain in his foot returned. He was still in Legia's chambers, and with the morning sun hitting the roof of the palace, the heat returned. Link sat up and groaned. He really wished he could take a shower, but apparently the Dekus did not need to wash. He grabbed the bottle with the remaining potion and gulped it down. The pain in his foot ceased after a few minutes, and he finally got up. Legia was no longer to be seen and he assumed that she was having breakfast. His stomach growled.

Legia was waiting for him outside her chambers when he came out, and greeted him cheerfully. "Good morning, Link," she chirped, "please follow me."

He did as he was told and walked behind her. She led him to a room in which a tiny table had been set up and she made him sit down. A Deku hurried to bring a tray with food and placed it before Link. The Hylian thanked the Deku, looking down at his breakfast. On his plate lay different kinds of roasted bulbs and roots, and a bowl of colourless soup with orange petals. His stomach growled again. How on earth was he supposed to eat this?

Two pair of eyes were pointed at him and under the glances of the two Dekus he thought it impolite to not touch it, so he gave the soup a try. It tasted awfully bitter, and he bit into a roasted bulb to get rid of the taste. Turned out the soup was the lesser evil. He gulped the plants down and drank the water, then looked at Legia, seeking help.

"I wasn't sure if you could eat this," she said sheepishly, "but we have nothing else to offer. I am sorry."

"It's fine," answered Link, "I thank you for your hospitality, but I am not sure if Hylians can eat Deku food." He laughed to lighten up the situation. "I still have some provisions in my bag, don't worry about me."

* * *

After his second and real breakfast, Link strapped the bow around his back and took his belongings, leaving the palace behind. Legia accompanied him a bit. Link couldn't get rid of the feeling that she was trying to communicate something she did not verbally mention. As much as Link wanted to help the Dekus, he could not do much right now. He had to find the fairy first and get the curse lifted and his foot healed, and he needed the Master Sword back.

"We might see each other again," he said when they reached the clearing where he had fallen asleep the previous day, "thank you for your hospitality, Legia."

She nodded. "I wish you luck on your journey. Just outside the swamp, there is a farm. If you need rest, you should drop by. The owners are very friendly people."

He thanked her again, and with Nye on his shoulder, he followed the stream northwards. Without the ointment on his skin, he was attacked by mosquito, and the painful journey through this hell of humid heat and stinging insects continued. At the end of the day, he took a rest under a big tree, using the bag as a pillow so as to secure his potions from getting stolen by another thief. One more day, they fought their way through the swamp, and came to a more boggy area. Link's boots got stuck more than once, and when he reached the other, dry side, he was not only sweating but also really dirty. Nye refused to take place on his shoulder anymore, stating that he was smelling like a dunghill. Before nightfall, they finally left the swamp behind and stood on a grassy path. On his left the path led to a plain, and on the right, he could see the farm, Legia had spoken of, in the distance. He opted for the farm, hoping they wouldn't turn him down, thinking he was a hobo.

* * *

When he reached the house, he hesitantly knocked on the door. He heard voices inside the house, then steps and before long, the door opened. Link had to blink against the strong light coming from inside.

"Excuse me," he said sheepishly, "I don't mean to disturb, but I was wondering if you could give me shelter for the night."

He knew he was looking and smelling awfully, and only hoped that Legia was right. The woman in the doorway looked him up and down.

"You smell awfully," she laughed, "would you like to take a bath first?"

He heaved a sigh of relief, smiling. "That would be wonderful," he admitted.

The house was cosy and warm. As he followed the young woman inside, he could have a proper look at her for the first time. She was about his age, slender and rather tall. She had long auburn hair and blue eyes and a friendly, pretty face. Over her long pink and white dress she wore a brown apron. Apparently, Link had disturbed her while she was preparing dinner, but she showed him the bathroom and told him to make himself at home. He thanked her and closed the door behind him, taking off his dirty and sweaty clothes. A few moments later, the door opened again, and the woman came in with two buckets full of warm water, which she poured into the bathtub. Link quickly covered his crotch with both hands, feeling uncomfortable under her glances as she walked past him again. "Enjoy your bath," she whispered and closed the door for him.

He sighed as he stretched his tired limbs in the warm water, using soap to rub the dirt and sweat off, as well as wash out the dirt and grease from his hair. He felt like a human again.

"Nice body," a small voice chirped beside him, and Link quickly hid his crotch once again.

"Dammit," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Where else am I supposed to be then, huh?" Nye snapped back, folding her arms over her chest. "Besides, I have seen it already, no need to cover it."

Link groaned. The fairy was a real nuisance at times.

When he was done, he wrapped his body into one of the towels that had been placed on a stool next to the tub, rubbing himself dry. "Great," he said, "I have no clothes I could wear."

Nye chuckled. "Seems like you have to use the towel then to cover your manhood."

"Ha-ha, very funny." He rolled his eyes, but Nye was right. He had no other choice. He wrapped the towel around his hips and made sure it would stay, then walked out of the bathroom. From the kitchen below, a delicious smell reached his nostrils. He dearly hoped the young woman would be kind enough to invite him for dinner.

"Who are you?" asked a voice behind him.

Link turned around and looked at a young girl, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Uhm," he stuttered, "my name is Link. I am a traveller."

"Romani!" the woman called from below, "bring our guest to the dining room."

Link wondered if Romani was her daughter. They looked very much alike. He followed the girl down the stairs and awkwardly sat down on one of the chairs, hoping they could provide him with some clothes, even though there was probably nothing in a woman's closet he could fit in. Then a thought hit him like a pan in the face. What if it was not just mother and daughter living at the farm? What if the husband showed up and beat him up? How could he explain why he was only wearing a towel? The thoughts raced in his head.

The woman came into the dining room, a pot in her hand which she placed on the table. Her lips formed an O as she looked at him, and she grinned. "I am sorry, I don't really have any clothes that would fit you," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright," he said, thinking it definitely was not alright at all.

"My name is Cremia," she said, taking a seat on the chair opposite of him, "and this is my sister Romani. What is your name, stranger?"

"I am Link," he said, "I am on my way to Clock Town. I come from Hy...a place far away."

"I see." She smiled at him. "We don't have visitors often. Not many people come here lately, but please make yourself at home."

"Thank you very much," he answered. Cremia served the food, and Link's stomach growled. A hot stew with meat and potatoes steamed on his plate, and Link couldn't wait to indulge in the wonderful taste.

* * *

Cremia led Link upstairs to the bedrooms after they had eaten to their heart's content, had laughed and drunk until their heads turned. Cremia tripped on the stairs but Link caught her from behind, helping her to her bedroom. Romani had already gone to bed two hours ago, and Cremia pressed her hand to her lips to refrain from giggling and waking her sister up. Not knowing where else to go, Link followed the red-haired to her room. She closed the door behind him and pressed her back against it, looking intensely at him.

"Link," she whispered, "come here."

He felt his heart beat faster in his chest as he approached her. She licked her lips, taking his hands in hers, pulling him closer. Her hands then wandered over his naked torso. Link closed his eyes. He could not even remember when was the last time he had sex, but he definitely knew that he needed it dearly. He pressed his lips to hers and pulled her body against his, lifting her up in his strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, allowing him to carry her to the bed. The furniture made a creaking noise as they both landed on it, and Cremia giggled softly, helping Link to undress her. His towel landed on the floor as well. Legia had been right indeed. The farm's hospitality was unbeatable.

* * *

Link woke to the noise of plates being removed from the cupboard and placed on the table and the smell of freshly brewed grainie, a beverage Link had got to known in the city of Gamelon back in Hyrule. He was surprised that it was enjoyed here as much as in his homeland. It was known well for its refreshing effect on the brain, and many people had turned it into a habit to drink one cup in the morning before starting work. The bed next to him was empty, but a trouser and a shirt had been placed on the chair for him, and as he slid them on, he wondered who they had belonged to. He felt good, much better than during the past days, and he walked over to his bag and poured some potion down his throat. As usual, the pain disappeared shortly after drinking the red liquid, and he stored it away again. Cremia greeted him as he walked into the kitchen and walked over to him to capture his lips in a soft kiss. "I hope you slept well," she whispered, "you felt wonderful." She winked and went back to preparing breakfast. Link helped her cutting the bread and getting the jam out of the cupboard. Soon, the table was set with a mighty breakfast, and Link couldn't wait to sit down and eat. Romani soon entered the kitchen as well, yawning and rubbing her tired eyes. She gave her sister and the stranger a knowing look and sat down at the table, an expression of disgust on her face. Link wondered if it wasn't the first time Cremia invited young men to her house in the middle of the night.

* * *

"Have you ever heard of the great fairy?" he asked her as he sat on a bale of hay and watched her milk a cow.

Cremia wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and shook her head. "Well, these are old stories. My best friend used to tell me about them, but I never quite believed in those fairy tales."

He leaned back and watched how her hands skilfully squeezed the milk out of the cow's udder and into a bucket.

"How long have you been living at this farm?" he asked.

"Since I was born," she answered, "I grew up with all the animals and this business. After my mom left us I kind of had to grow into the role of a farmer and housewife. Dad went to the city two years ago. Now it is just me and Romani."

He nodded. "And this is your passion?"

She laughed. "Well, I am good with my hands." She gently stroked the udder then squeezed a bit harder, giving the hero a naughty look. His cheeks turned pink as his thoughts wandered back to last night.

"But well, why did you ask about this fairy?" she said, changing the subject.

"I want to know if it is true."

"You said you were headed to Clock Town, didn't you?"

He nodded in response.

"You should see my friend Anju. She is working at one of the inns. You probably need a place to sleep anyway. And since you are a very lucky boy, I will offer you a ride to Clock Town. I have to deliver our most precious milk, Chateau Romani, to the milk bar, so I might as well take you with me. Besides, it is safer to travel with a man."

Link smiled. Luck definitely seemed to be on his side now, and he couldn't have wished for any better offer.

"We will leave tomorrow morning. I suggest you stay for another night."

Link didn't miss the implied hint, but he did not really mind. If those were the conditions for enjoying her hospitality, marvellous food and a free ride to his destination, he was more than willing to accept them.

* * *

_**A/N: First of all, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting this story although I have barely started.**_

_**The name I chose for the Deku Princess, Aquilegia, is actually the name of a flower. I wanted to associate her name with the flower she has at the end of her braid, browsing through a list of purple flowers to find something that would look alike. **_

_**The beverage Cremia is brewing is nothing other than coffee, or at least the Hylian/Terminian counterpart. Only wanted to call it somewhat differently.**_

_**Stay tuned dear readers and please review some more. :) See you next chapter.**_


	4. A Shattered Body And A Missing One

**「****03****」 ****A Shattered Body And A Missing One**

When the carriage rolled through the southern gate of Clock Town, they were enveloped by loud voices, the patter of busy feet and the sound of hammering. Cremia led her horse away from the tumult and through a narrow side passage. She made a hand sign to the stable boy that sat on a bale of straw, thrust a few rupees into his hands, and asked Link to follow her. With one last glance at the boy who began to carefully remove the milk bottles from the carriage, the blonde Hylian hurried to follow the auburn-haired woman. Clock Town reminded him a little of a busy day in Castle Town, yet it gave off a totally different atmosphere. Whereas Castle Town was always packed with merchants advertising their goods on the streets, the only ones screaming in Clock Town were the carpenters who shouted orders at each other. The main plaza was the most deserted one as well, and people only seemed to use it as an access point to get to the more lively parts of the town. Cremia headed to the eastern part, the entertainment quarter, as she would call it, with inns, bars and game houses, a theatre as well as the mayor's residence. They walked past several inns and bars until Cremia turned into a narrow street and stopped before a building with a colourful door and a sign reading _Stock Pot Inn_. She turned the doorknob and pushed it open, asking Link to follow her inside. They arrived in a spacious lobby, with a large counter and several wooden benches that invited guests to sit on while waiting. Flower pots lined the walls and brought some colour inside, and several masks hung on the walls. More guests had already found their way to the inn, and so Link opted to sit down with Cremia until the woman behind the counter had given a key to the last guest before them. When she caught a glimpse of Cremia, her eyes lit up and a smile formed on her lovely face. She strode over to them; a young, elegant woman with shoulder-length red hair, big blue eyes and a tiny mouth that was curved into a light, friendly smile. She was wearing a white blouse with an auburn button-down top, and a blue skirt that almost reached her ankles. Her feet stuck in red pumps the colour of her hair.

"Cremia!" she said, a wide smile playing across her face, showing neat, white teeth.

"Link, this is my best friend, Anju. Anju, this is Link, a young man who knocked at my door in the middle of the night." Cremia laughed and playfully winked at him.

Anju gifted Link with a smile as well as she made a curtsey. "Pleased to meet you, Link."

"Anju, do you have a room left for him?"

"Oh, yes I still have a few single rooms left," she answered, walking back to the counter to check her notebook. "I suppose starting tomorrow there will be a big onrush, and we might have to send new guests away for lack of space."

Cremia giggled. "The Stock Pot Inn is the most popular inn in the city," she explained to Link, "you will get the best service and the most amazing food in here. That's why every year around the time of the carnival this house is always completely booked out."

Anju smiled in return. She opened a small wooden case on the wall beside her and took out a key which she handed over to Link. "Your room is room number 13. I hope you enjoy your stay. If there are any questions, don't hesitate to pose them."

Link thanked her as he took the key into his hand. "Can I pay in advance?"

"Yes, of course. That would be 75 rupees per night. How many nights would you like to stay?"

"Three will be enough," answered Link, considering the fact he would probably be on his way again after three days. It all depended on how far his research would bring him in this short span of time. He pulled out his wallet and placed the amount on the counter, receiving a confirmation of payment on a small piece of paper which he stuffed into one of his pouches. With the key in his hand, he followed Anju up the old, creaking stairs into a dark corridor. "Your room is at the end of the corridor, second to the left. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Link thanked Anju and left the two women to their gossip while he put his stuff down on the floor in his room, testing the bed.

"They are talking about you," a tiny voice said, when Link had almost forgotten that the little fairy was still with him.

He shrugged. "I don't really care. There are more important things I need to worry about," he said and took a sip of the potion. "I need to find this fairy first, and then the one who stole my sword. It's been missing for way too long already, I don't want to imagine what has happened already."

He took off his boot, walked over to the small sink and put his foot in the cold water, moaning a little at the touch. The skin covered his foot anew thanks to the potion, but he knew only all too well that it was only temporary. Until the curse was taken from him, he had to deal with this state, and he had already consumed another bottle. Only one was left and depending on how long it'd take him to find the fairy, he threatened to run out of it sooner or later.

"You should talk to the innkeeper, Link. Don't waste your time now."

"I am not," he growled, "but I can't talk to her until Cremia has gone." He wrapped fresh bandages around his foot, then put back on socks and the boots, fumbled around in his pocket, and put a few stuff in his pouches.

"In the meanwhile we should take a walk through the city."

Nye nodded, sat down on his shoulder, and waited for him to leave the room, lock the door, stow the key away, and say goodbye and thanks to Cremia. Once he was outside, he inhaled the fresh morning air, and began to explore the city.

* * *

Clock Town was bigger than it seemed, with many narrow passages, stairs and open plazas. It was a busy city, yet much less hectic than Castle Town. People strolled through the streets, entered shops or bargained at the market, but no one was shouting nor hurrying to get their business done. Happy faces and smiles dominated the scene, and Link felt strangely calm, strangely so much more at home than he ever had in Castle Town.

"This is a nice place," said Nye, flapping her wings, "but I am starting to become hungry." The scents of the food sold on the market were indeed overwhelming and Link's stomach growled in accordance. He bought a snack for each one of them, and continued his stroll. In the late afternoon he decided to go back to the inn, hoping to find Anju alone, his matters pressing. When he turned around the corner, he bumped into an old woman. His arms shot out to keep her from falling and caught her safely.

"I am very sorry," he said, helping the granny to stand on her feet again, "I did not see you."

The old woman turned her wrinkled face towards him, narrowed her eyes and smiled a toothless smile.

"Oh. Tortus. It is you," she said.

"Tortus? I am sorry, you must mistake me for somebody else. My name is Link."

She kept on smiling her toothless smile. "It is alright, Tortus. We should go home, it is getting dark. The moon will be out soon, and no one wants to stare at that creepy moon. It will fall, oh I tell you Tortus, it will fall!"

Link knitted his brows together. Obviously this woman was suffering from dementia and made weird things up in her head. "I am sorry," he repeated, "where do you live? Can I help you home?"

"Don't be silly Tortus! You know exactly where we live. Tell Anju to cook something, not her mother. I will die from food poisoning if I have to eat her meals again. I am surprised you still live. Now come on, bring me home!"

Link shrugged again, helplessly, ignoring the fit of giggles coming from the fairy on his shoulder. He held the old woman's arm and began to walk her back to the inn, assuming that she was related to Anju. Once they reached the inn, it was empty, and the only noises came from the kitchen area, where Anju was busy preparing a meal. He followed the granny's directions and helped her open the door to a room on the ground level. The room was cosy, with a fireplace, a huge bookshelf, a small desk with a chair, few cupboards placed along the wall, and a bed. In the middle of the room on a warm red carpet stood a round table with more chairs, and the woman invited Link to have a seat beside her. Still feeling a little awkward, he did as he was asked to, and after helping the woman sit, he sat down on a chair next to her. His eyes scanned the bookshelf as he looked at the opposite wall, noticing the same masks hanging just above the chimney.

"Do you want to hear a story, Tortus?" she asked, leaning back in her chair with eyes closed.

Link cleared his throat. "Well," he began.

"The story of the carnival? Of the four guardians?"

"Can you tell me anything about the Great Fairy?" he asked tentatively.

She laughed softly. "The Great Fairy! Of course, my dear, but since when are you interested in fairies?"

He sighed. "I heard she has great magical abilities and healing powers."

The granny nodded. "Yes yes, of course. The Great Fairy indeed is the most powerful of all fairies, and she is known to be so beautiful, that only one glimpse of her can burn a man's eyes out."

Link gulped. "Do you know where I can find her?"

The granny giggled. "Do you have no need of your eyes anymore?"

"I...," he began, "I have been cursed. I was told only the Great Fairy can lift this curse."

"My my Tortus, what trouble have you gotten yourself into again! A curse! What have I done wrong during your upbringing?"

"Please," he said, "I need to know. It is important. If you know anything about her, please tell me."

"No one knows where she resides, she keeps on changing her location whenever it pleases her. However, there is a shrine in the northern part of Clock Town where she is being worshipped. Maybe if you send your prayers to her, she will hear you out."

A knock on the door disturbed their conversation, and soon the door opened and Anju walked in, a startled look on her face when she saw Link sitting in the room.

"Oh Anju," the granny said, "Tortus kept me company." She sniffed the air, the scent of mushroom soup and roasted chicken filling her nostrils.

Link stood up, thanked the granny and left the room, with Anju on his heels. As soon as she closed the door, she apologised for her grandmother, explaining to him that she was demented and always referred to everyone as Tortus.

"Who is Tortus?" asked Link.

"My deceased father," answered Anju, and Link mentally slapped himself for bringing it up.

"I am sorry," he murmured.

"Nevermind," she said, asking him to follow her to the dining room, where other guests were already seated and having dinner. She brought a new tray to Link's table, sitting down on the vacant chair after asking permission to do so.

"My friend Cremia told me about you," she said, "you are a foreigner? Forgive my curiosity."

He nodded while taking a bite of the delicious roasted chicken. Cremia had not lied to him when she had praised Anju's cooking skills. "I come from Hyrule," he said.

"Hyrule?" Her eyes widened. "I have never heard of this country," she admitted.

"Most people in Hyrule don't know that Termina exists, either," he said in response.

She smiled. "Termina is a wonderful country. However," she added, her face becoming sad, "there are eerie things going on lately. I have heard many bad news about the swamp, the sea and the mountains. Something is disturbing the balance of nature."

He grimaced as he thought back to his involuntary trip through the swamp. "I have seen the swamp," he said, "terrible place."

"Ever since this has started my grandmother keeps on talking about the moon, warning us that it will fall on us. I know she is demented and a little crazy, but this is creeping me out. I have caught myself staring at the moon at night to see if there were any changes." She shook her head. "I am sorry, forgive me. I don't know why I told you all of this."

He looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I have a strange request as well."

She lifted both eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me where I can find the Great Fairy? Your grandmother said that there is a shrine in northern Clock Town."

Anju nodded. "That is right. I can't tell you if she is real or only fiction, however it is said that those in need of her should visit her shrines, and pray to her."

Link shoved the last piece of meat into his mouth, gulped it down with the last sip of the red wine, thanked her for the food and the information, and excused himself. If the shrine really was that close, he wanted to visit it as soon as possible.

* * *

The moon was already out when Link reached the northern portion of the town, its pale light shining down on him as he followed the pavement. It was quiet in this part, and people had returned to their houses. Link could catch a few glimpses of people busying themselves with cooking or reading the newspaper in front of their chimneys as he looked into the lit windows. The shrine lay at the very end of the path he was following, and as he passed by the northern gate, the soldiers guarding said gate greeted him, and watched him as he walked up the stairs to the shrine. It was a rather small construction, made of wood and stone, and he had to duck to enter. Inside, it was dark apart from the front part where the rays of moonlight still reached. He found a few unlit candles on a small table to his right, and a box of matches right beside them. He took one candle and lit it, then walked further inside. There was an altar right before him, bearing more candles, which he lit, and a wooden statue of a naked woman with six wings.

"The Great Fairy," whispered Nye in awe, flying closer to the statue. She pressed her tiny hands to the fairy's cheek and murmured a few words Link failed to understand.

"We should pray to her now," she said, and flew back to Link, who knelt down before the altar, folded his hands and closed his eyes. He had never been a person to pray much, but he found the right words surprisingly easily. After he had sent his prayers, he waited for anything to happen, but nothing moved, nothing changed. Not even a flicker of the candles. He sighed. "I think it did not work," he said to Nye, disappointed.

"Can't you hear it?" asked Nye, her body glowing stronger in the dim light of the shrine. She seemed excited.

"Hear what?" he asked, puzzled. No matter how much he strained his ears, he still could hear nothing.

"There are voices! Crying out for help. I can't believe you can't hear them, your ears should be big enough!" She flew behind the altar, flapping her wings. "There is something here. Some sort of lever. Come on, I need your help, I can't pull it by myself."

Link followed her behind the altar and squeezed himself into the narrow space between the altar and the wall. Nye's light shone directly on the lever. Shrugging, he pulled at it, but it seemed to be jammed. With more force, he pulled again and with a loud noise, it finally came loose. The wall behind them gave off a creaking sound and then started to slide to the side, revealing another room behind. Link gasped.

"Goddesses, what on earth is this," he said as he stepped into the passage. At the end of the narrow passage, the room opened into a wider space, some sort of basin containing water. In the middle stood a construction of arches resting on six pillars, completely made out of marble. Each arch was decorated with small replicas of fairies and other winged creatures. An unworldly, soft light filled the space, with no clear source visible.

"Great Fairy!" squealed Nye, and hurried to fly over to the middle of the spring, distracting Link's thoughts. He gingerly stepped closer, wary of what Nye might have seen that his eyes failed to discover.

"Stop, you fool, or you will step on her!" hissed Nye, and Link knelt down.

"What is it that you see?" he asked, frowning.

"It's the Great Fairy," whispered the little fairy, tears welling up in her eyes, "her body shattered into pieces." She was trembling.

It was only then that Link saw the tiny glittering shards in the water, and began to understand. Nye continued to speak to the shards in a language that sounded like ringing bells in his ears, then suddenly fell silent. When she turned around to Link, her face had changed into a rigid mask.

"Nye?" he asked.

"Hear me out, hero," she answered, "I am the Great Fairy. I speak to you through Nye for my body has been shattered by the Skull Kid. It was carrying something of great value. A sword. I believe you know what I am talking about, _Hylian_."

Link nodded slowly. "The Master Sword," he whispered.

"Yes. The relict of old. How did it get into his hands, I wonder?"

"He stole it from me!" protested Link.

"You were a careless fool to keep it unguarded!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. He knew the fairy was right. He had ignored Zelda's advise to put the sword back into its pedestal many times, not wanting to part with it. He felt like the sword had become a part of himself.

"What has been done, is done, and we cannot undo it. But you need to get this sword back before the Skull Kid can do more damage."

"That's what I have been planning since the minute I left home," he grumbled. As if he wasn't trying!

"I know you have been cursed, but I can't heal you unless I get my body back."

"Is there a way to..." he struggled to find the words, "put the pieces back together?"

"Do not talk to me as if I was a broken vase," she answered in a threatening tone, "of course there is. I am not dead. You need to bring me the weapon that has been used to destroy my body. Bring me the sword, Link."

"Where do I find this Skull Kid then?" he asked, groaning inwardly. Who knew how long it would take to find this damn creature and claim his sword? "And who is he? I thought only I was able to use the Master Sword."

The Great Fairy laughed. "You are so full of yourself, hero. The Skull Kid is a creature much, much older than you. Do not think of him as inferior to you. He might not be able to wield it the way you were assigned to by the Goddesses of your land, yet he is not a creature of evil and thus won't burn upon touching its handle. However, due to the fact that he is not the real bearer he merely managed to shatter my body, rather than actually end my life. Get it back, Link, and bring it to me."

He nodded, wearing a determined look on his face.

"Great Fairy," he said, "I have one last question."

The fairy inside Nye's body nodded. "What is it?"

"What is happening to this world?"

"The demon of old is back to claim his throne," she answered, face stern, "if he succeeds, Termina will fall."

* * *

Link entered his room in the inn, tossing his stuff into a corner. He ran a hand trough his hair, the words of the Great Fairy still ringing in his ears. Nye flew down from his shoulder, and sat on the frame of the bed. She looked exhausted and Link blamed the power of the Great Fairy that had resided in her body for a short time.

"Are you really okay?" he asked, brows knitting together.

"Yes. No. I don't know," she answered, shaking her tiny head.

"Sleep," he said, "you will feel better tomorrow."

She nodded and lay down beside his pillow, snuggling closer to the fabric to keep her body warm. Link disappeared into the bathroom, took off his clothes and hung them over a chair, brushed his teeth and washed his tired face, before taking another sip of the potion. This was slowly turning into a habit, but he was still worried about how long the potion he had left would last. When he returned to the room, Nye was already fast asleep. He sighed soundlessly and slipped under the blankets, resting his tired head on the pillow. Shutting off the spinning thoughts in his head, he eventually drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Link poked around in his half-raw breakfast omelet with his fork, opting to take a bite of the hardened bread instead. For someone like Anju who was being praised for her excellent food, this was a miserable mess. His mood dropped further, the dream of Sheik having left a painful memory in his burning scalp. He shoved the plate away and stood up from his chair. When he was about to leave the dining room, he almost bumped into Anju, his hands quickly shooting out to catch the tray in her hands, and preventing it from falling down to the floor. This was slowly starting to become a habit, too.

"Link! Oh I am so sorry," she said, wiping off the spilled grainie.

He caught a glimpse of her face, eyes swollen and still a little red, tiny wrinkles framing them. Had she been crying?

"Anju, are you alright?" he asked gingerly.

She looked up at him, the dark circles under her eyes revealing she probably hadn't slept the whole night. No wonder her breakfast was messed up.

"What happened?" he asked, a line of worry on his forehead.

Anju brought the tray to a table after refilling the cup, and met him outside on the corridor.

"Kafei is missing," she whispered, biting her lip.

"Kafei?" he asked.

"My betrothed. We planned to marry on the day of the carnival. He left Clock Town five days ago, you know he is a merchant, but he hasn't returned since. Normally his affairs take no longer than two days, and even if he does get delayed, he sends me a message. But this time, nothing. I went to see his parents this morning and they voiced the same concern."

"I am sorry," he said, touching her arm.

"I..." she hesitated, searching for his eyes, "may I ask you for a favour?"

He swallowed. As much as he wanted to help her, he felt like he needed to first get his own, more important business done before playing the selfless hero for the citizens of Termina.

"You don't have to do it," she said, looking at her hands, "but he has a secret hide-out in the southern part of the town, right beside the laundry pool. I don't have time to go there myself, because my mother is sick and I have to run the business here."

He sighed. "What do you want me to do?" Mentally he slapped himself, but he couldn't leave her hanging like that, he just couldn't. He damned his hero- and helping-syndrome.

Her face brightened up, and she gave him the most thankful smile he could ever imagine. "Thank you so much, Link," she said, "please, could you check if you can find any hint in his room? A note, a map, anything."

He nodded. "I will," he said. From the dining room, an impatient guest called Anju's name for the third time. She thrust a key into his hands. "Thank you so much," she repeated, then hurried away to serve her guests.

* * *

It took Link a bit of guessing and asking until he found the laundry pool. There was a small house at the end, just beside the pool and he played with the key in his hand. The place was empty, and so he strode over to the door, turned the key in the lock, and pushed the door open. It was dark inside, and the air was a bit musty. A staircase led up to a small room, equipped with a desk, a bed and a cupboard. He found a few candles which he lit to have a better view and started to rummage through his belongings. He found several letters addressed to Anju which he stuffed into one of his pouches, random items, and a bunch of pictures, which showed a happy Anju and a tall, slim man with purple hair, wearing a long tunic, matching his hair in colour. Link's heart skipped a beat when he stared at the eyes, however, for they were as red as blood. Only twice had he seen such eyes in his life. "A Sheikah," he murmured, putting one picture into his pouch as well. That was all he found, though, and he was about to leave the small room again, when he suddenly heard noises close by. He gave Nye a startled look, and they hurried to blow out the candles and remained silent. The noises grew louder, and he heard steps approaching the room, though they did not come from the stairs. Was it possible that there was another entry? Someone dropped something heavy, then he heard the clattering of metal. They were then arranging the items, and before long, he heard a door being opened.

"You are late," said a male voice right behind Link. The Hylian turned around, startled, but he was still alone in the room. Only then he noticed the black curtain screening off another part of the house. He gingerly crouched beside the curtain and pulled it aside a tiny bit to peer out. Not far from him, he saw the back of a man standing behind a counter, with shelves packed with all kinds of items on each of his sides. A bald man in his late thirties wearing blue trousers and a white shirt approached the counter, a bag over his shoulder. Link didn't like his face, though he could not exactly tell why. It was like one of those faces that you see and immediately know that you will never connect with that person. He made sure that he was unseen and continued to watch silently.

"Do you know how hard it is to get into this damn city without raising the soldiers' suspiciousness?" answered the bald man, and shook his head. He dropped the bag on the counter and opened it.

The man behind the counter began to take out each item, one after the other, and inspected them. There was some useless stuff, cheap jewellery, cutlery and a mask that shone golden in the dim light of the room. Spikes framed the mask, like the rays of a burning sun.

"I will give you five rupees for the jewellery, and twenty for the cutlery. It's useless crap, and you know it, so don't give me that look."

"What about the mask?" asked the bald man, wringing his hands in anticipation.

"Hundred," the merchant answered.

"Are you nuts?" exclaimed the other, "it wasn't easy to steal this mask from the brat! It's worth a lot more!"

"Alright, alright," the merchant answered, "I will buy it for two-hundred, but only if you bring me that sword."

Upon hearing the word sword, Link strained his ears and shifted a little closer.

The bald man looked nervous as he leaned forward. "The sword is cursed," he said, "I burned my hand when I touched it." He held up the palm of his hand to prove that he spoke the truth. A red stigma was visible on his palm, the handle of a sword having etched itself into his skin.

"That makes it only more precious," answered the merchant, "I want it and you will bring it to me. Here, take your payment." He dropped a few rupees on the table. The bald man took them and put them in his pocket, grabbed the empty bag and was headed out of the door. Link silently let go off the curtain and looked at Nye. Her brows were furrowed as she gave him a nod. They were both thinking the same. If they had been talking about the sacred sword, then it meant that it was no longer with Skull Kid. Link only had to follow the thief to get it back. He tiptoed down the stairs, thankful that they didn't screech, and left the building. Then he ran back to the inn.

* * *

Anju stuffed a bag with provisions and handed it over to Link, confusion still written on her face. "You said there was a golden mask?" she repeated.

He nodded. "It belonged to Kafei, didn't it?"

"Yes," she replied, walking over to the cupboard in the corner of her personal room. She opened a drawer and pulled out another mask. It looked almost identical save for the missing rays and the golden colour. It was silver, like the pale light of the moon. "The sun and the moon mask. Our wedding promise."

He put one hand on her shoulder. "I will follow the thief. Getting back my sword is my highest priority now, but I might be able to get some answers about Kafei as well."

She nodded, swallowing down the knot in her throat. "Thank you," she whispered, and put her arms around him, "take good care, Link."

* * *

Link spent the rest of his afternoon showing around Kafei's picture to the townspeople, and trying to gather information about the shop and its owner, as well as the clients. Most of them claimed to have either never seen the young man, or to not have seen him for some time. From an old lady he learned about the curiosity shop in the western part of the town, and so he headed to the lively quarter, squeezing himself through a horde of shopping-hungry tourists until he reached the little shop. It lay well hidden in a narrow street, away from the main shopping ally. A rat scurried past him as he stepped into the side-street. He put one hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when the door opened from the inside. He quickly hid behind the door, watching how the bald man stormed out, the man from the shop shouting behind him to bring him what he had asked for. When the door closed, Link ran out of the side-street and followed the thief unnoticed, feigning to be interested in the goods of a shop whenever the other man nervously turned around. His bow was hidden under a cloak, and he appeared to be a tourist among many others.

The thief eventually arrived in the eastern portion of Clock Town, squeezing himself past the guards at the gate. Once he was through, Link waited for a few moments, then left the town as well, hoping the guards wouldn't ask him curious questions. He walked through the gate with his head up high, and they let him pass with a "have a good trip, Sir". Once he was outside town, Nye emerged from his bag and batted her wings.

"Finally," she said, "I thought I was gonna suffocate in there."

"Nye," he said through gritted teeth, his strong jaw set, "follow quiet, and follow quick. We can neither afford to be seen or heard, nor to lose him. If he truly has the Master Sword, then we need to get it back at any price. To save the fairy, to save my cursed self, and perhaps to even save Termina."

He felt the fairy nod against his neck as she sat down on his shoulder. He pulled the cloak over his head, feeling less visible with it, and began to walk down the hill to wherever the thief was unconsciously leading them.

_**A/N: I feel like this story will indeed be very different from Wheels of Fortune, and since Majora's Mask has so many side stories, and I do want to integrate some of them, the most complicated task is to put them together so that they actually make sense. I am still not quite sure how the story will evolve, and I figured that making plans never quite works out for me, I won't really stick to them anyway. Hehehe. **_

_**Well, well, thank you everyone for reading/commenting and please do some more. :)**_


	5. A Corrupt Business

**「****04****」 ****A Corrupt Business**

Link didn't know how long he had been following the thief through a deserted gorge. All his eyes could see for presumably hours was red rock and dried grass, and metal fences. Here and there ruins of destroyed buildings or constructions, Link couldn't really tell in the twilight. He kept a safe distance between him and the bald thief, making sure he wasn't discovered while never losing him completely out out of sight. The path, though uneven and undulating, didn't leave many possibilities to get lost; it was framed by high red walls of rock on each side, and only seldom, narrow passages lead away from the main road.

It wasn't until the gorge became more grassy and he heard the sound of a stream passing by, that the thief turned away from the main path and ducked down, disappearing into a hole under a ledge. Link waited a few moments until he followed him, squeezing himself and his armour through the very narrow passage. Nye flew before him, lighting the way a little as she went on. Link didn't like the sensation of being trapped into a narrow tunnel in which he couldn't even stand straight. Although he had been in far more dangerous situations many times before, it sent chills down his spine. Feeling like a rat, or a mole, he decided to crawl on his four, leaving more space between him and the ceiling. Link wondered how the thief managed to drag all the belongings he stole through this tunnel without getting stuck.

"Can you see the end of this tunnel?" he whispered, hoping to hear a yes from Nye. Instead, he saw her shaking her head.

"It's too dark and I can't see much," she answered.

He began to feel nervous. What if they got lost? What if they didn't manage to find the way back? Nye then suddenly stopped. "I think we found it," she said.

Link peered past her form and saw what she meant. Before them, the tunnel ended, a ladder leading further down into the mountain. He crawled forward, looking down. Under them was some sort of room, and water, but no sign of the man. He sighed and began to climb down the ladder, taking in a deep breath when there was more space around him again.

"Where did he go?" he said, looking around.

"I am here," a voice then answered, and Link swung around. The thief was standing on a ledge not far from him, holding a lever in his hand. "You thought you could follow me without being noticed?" He laughed. "What do you want from me?" He narrowed his eyes to slits.

"You have something that belongs to me," answered Link, gritting his teeth.

"I have many things that once belonged to other people."

"Give it back to me!" he growled, slowly reaching out for his bow and an arrow.

"Come and get it if you dare," spat the thief.

Link nocked an arrow and pointed it at him, but the other man was faster. He pulled the lever and a roller shutter crashed down, separating Link from the thief effectively, as well as shutting off the tunnel through which they had come from.

"Fuck!" cursed Link, throwing his bow to the ground. He was trapped under the surface, in a goddamn mountain, with no way out.

Nye batted her wings agitatedly. "Oh no!" she squealed, her light becoming paler than usual, "it was a trap."

Link sighed, tried to calm down his mind in order to be able to think better, and picked up his bow and arrow, strapping it to his back again. Then he began to walk around the room, touching the cold stone walls, feeling his way along to check for a lever or anything that could get them out. After he finished his round, he gave up.

"Nothing! But at least we got water," he muttered sarcastically, scooping up a handful to drink. It felt fresh and clear. At least it wasn't poisoned.

* * *

Several long minutes passed – silent minutes. Link stood at the edge of the platform, staring into the water. It was dark and deep, frightening, but Link was sure that it flowed somewhere under – and out of the mountain.

"Nye," he said after a long while, "how long can you hold your breath?"

She flew closer, sitting down on her favourite spot on his shoulder again.

"Are you nuts?" she squealed.

"There must be a way out, if there is one where the water gets in."

"But...you don't know for sure. You can't even see anything under that black surface."

He shrugged. "I won't stay here and wait till I die either. I am tempted to leave behind my belongings because they will make it harder to swim, but I have no choice. Without my bow I am a bit lost."

Nye remained silent for a moment, then sighed. "Do you carry an empty bottle with you?"

Link nodded in response.

"There might be just enough air for me in the bottle until you make it to the surface again," she said, but Link could see how unhappy she was about her own idea. He grinned. He unstrapped his bow and quiver, and put all his belongings on the ground, taking off his boots. "I will go first and see if there is any way out. If I find anything, I'll come back."

The little fairy stared nervously at the rocky walls and back at the water surface. The Hylian was taking long, and already she was worrying he might have drowned or even been killed. She flew over to the surface, trembling voice calling Link's name, but the water remained still and she couldn't see far beneath it. Afraid that there was more in this deep lake then just water, she flew back over to safe ground and pressed her back against the solid wall. "Come back, Link," she said anew, panic now rising inside her. She didn't want to stay and die here alone.

A few minutes later, the water started to bubble and Link's head appeared at the surface again. Nye released the breath she had been holding.

"Finally!"

The hero swam to the border and climbed out of the water, hair and clothes dripping.

"What did you find?"

"There is an opening not far from here where the water flows in," he answered, "but it seems pretty deep. I am not sure if I can make it. The last time I had to dive I had a Zora scale that allowed me to breathe under water."

"Link, are you sure you want to risk your life? That thief certainly comes back sooner or later and we will get out."

Link shook his head. "There is no way I am staying here to wait and rot. I can't force you to come with me, but I won't be staying here."

He put his boots back on.

"Alright, alright. Take me with you."

Link reached out for his bag and pulled out an empty bottle, uncorking it. The fairy hesitantly flew inside and pressed her back against the glass. She took a deep breath and Link put the cork back on. She signalled him with both thumps up that she was going to be okay, and he put the bottle back in the bag, closing it tightly. Strapping his bow and quiver back on, he went back into the water, hoping that he didn't overestimate himself. He swam to the place where he had seen the opening, took a few deep breaths and then dove. The weight of the weapons and bag hampered his diving, but he would manage. He found the opening, and swam through. There was a stream, but it wasn't strong enough to hinder him. He was inside a tunnel, about three meters under the surface, and he couldn't see the end of the tunnel yet, but he kept on swimming through, further and further inside.

_I fucking hate tunnels_, he thought as he felt the pressure on his lungs become bigger. He needed to get out of here, to get fresh air, but no end was in sight. He tried to move faster, but his body could only take so much. Instead of going faster as planned, he became slower. Erasing every notion of panic from his mind, he focused on swimming. The waters were becoming less dark, a little light shining down from somewhere, but Link barely saw it. His vision became cloudy, the pressure on his chest unbearable. His ears felt as if they were going to explode, the strength in his limbs fading. Panic overtook him now, his body struggling to stay alive. He wanted to scream but as his mouth opened, only bubbles came out and water flowed into his mouth and nose. His limbs began to twitch as he tried to regain control over his body. Then an overwhelming weariness overcame him and he felt his heavy eyes close, and his mind become blank. The world around him was nothing but a dark hole, a refuge from all the pain and sorrow. A haven of peace.

* * *

A dim light flooded his vision as he forced his eyes open. They were gummed up and he had to rub it away, semi-unconsciously lifting his hand to his face. A few seconds later, as he tried to take his first breath, he noticed that his lungs were clogged with water. His body violently shook as a fit of coughs rippled through him. Rolling to the side, he spat out the water, coughing until the last drop of water had left his lungs. Air streamed in instead, and Link remained lying on the ground simply breathing and realising that he was alive, not caring about anything else. All he wanted was to sleep, to rest his exhausted body. He closed his eyes, feeling himself drifting off into sleep again when another realisation hit him like a fist in the face: Nye. He forced himself up, crawled over to the bag that lay beside him, and began to pull out the items. Once he found the bottle, he quickly uncorked it, releasing the little fairy that was still trapped inside. She crawled out on all four, breathing heavily as new oxygen streamed through her lungs.

"Link," she said weakly, allowing him to take her into his hands, lying down on his palm, "you almost got us killed." Her eyes were closed, her tiny chest heaving up and down as she breathed life back into her lungs.

"I am sorry," he murmured, resting his head against a rock, "I am sorry."

"The Goddesses saved you," she whispered, "I saw their golden light."

* * *

The new area was much wider than he had expected. There was a stream -the one which he came through- beside a grassy flat, lined with rocks and walls. They were still under the mountain, but light came in through several openings. They would make it out, that much was clear to the hero once he regained some strength and courage to move on. But he couldn't escape just yet. The Master Sword was still somewhere here, and he had to find it. Nye had found back some of her strength as well, and after a fit of curses and accusations directed towards the hero, she had sat down on his shoulder again and let him carry her as he began to explore the new area.

"All the paths seem to lead out of the mountain," he said, pointing his finger at an darker alcove instead, "except this one."

He stepped closer, put his hand through. "There is a small draft of air. I believe this is the way."

"I am not sure if I should ever believe your predictions again," murmured the little fairy, but followed him nevertheless as he squeezed himself through the small opening.

Behind the passage lay some sort of room full of rocks, boxes and litter, and Link wrinkled his nose at the stench. There was a door at the other end, and light shone through some cracks and the space underneath.

"You still think I am wrong?" he asked, grinning.

"We might run into a room full of traps if you open that door!" she warned him, but he was already on his way.

"Please wait," said a low voice, startling both of them.

Link squinted his eyes hard to see in the darkness of the corners. "Who is there?"

"Over here," said the voice again, sounding as if it cost the owner a lot of strength to form a few words.

Link gingerly approached the dark corner of the room from where he heard the man speak, his hand resting on his bow in case this was another trap.

It wasn't. Tied to a chair with ropes sat a young man, his long bangs hanging over his eyes, his upper body bent forward, only kept in this position by the ropes.

"Are you hurt?" asked Link as he began to untie him, steadying his body as he fell forward.

"No," answered the man, trying to straighten up as he stood, but holding on to Link for support, "that thief tied me up and left me to rot here in the stench of his litter."

Link helped the man walk a few steps, but he didn't manage to get far before asking Link to let him rest against the wall. Link took one of the bottles out of his bag and handed him his last red potion.

"Take a sip," he said, "it will make you feel better."

The man eyed him suspiciously but obeyed, handing the almost empty bottle back. Link sighed inwardly. If he didn't find the sword now, he would be doomed.

"Listen, stranger," the man said, "I don't know how you came here and why, but I suppose you followed that thief. He keeps all the stolen goods behind that door. If you need something, you should get it now. I heard him leave an hour ago but he might be back soon. You better hurry."

Link raised one eyebrow. "What about you?"

"I will stay here. If you found another way in, there must be another way out."

Link nodded. "I will be back soon. Wait for me." And with that said, he turned back to the door and slipped through.

* * *

The room on the other side was lit by torches, and Link's eyes widened like plates as he saw what the thief kept hidden inside. There was a huge amount of cheap odds and ends as well as more valuable things -all goods that had once belonged to people. There was jewellery, some old weapons, plates, cutlery, keyholders, bowls, even shoes and clothes, as well as a lonely teddy bear. Link took the small bear, feeling a pang of sadness and anger in his heart. How dared he to steal even from children? He stuffed the bear into his bag and fought his way through the collection of stolen goods.

"Link!" squealed Nye from above, "I found it! Your sword, I found it!"

He turned his head and saw Nye floating over a box, and as he approached her, the familiar hilt of the Master Sword came into vision. His heart jumped in his chest as relief filled his mind. It was at the far end of the room, on top of many boxes and mountains of useless stuff, but it was so close now. Just as he was about to climb up, he heard voices behind the other door. Considering whether it would be wise to try to get to the sword as fast as he could, or wait and duck down, he opted for the latter, perking up his ears.

"I told you he'd come for it!" said a voice that sounded strangely familiar to Link, although no matching face could come to his mind.

"He will either starve or drown trying to get out," answered the other voice which Link identified as the thief himself.

"You don't know who he is, do you?"

"Why would I care? He's just a boy sniffing around too much."

The other man laughed. It was a strange, somewhat eerie laugh. "You better care. He is the hero who freed Hyrule, the one blessed by the three Goddesses."

Link winced. Who on earth was that person and how did they know him?

"I don't care," the thief huffed, "I really don't. All I do is my job. I don't ask questions. I am doing what I am asked for, and what I need to make a living."

"Then do your job and bring me the mask."

"I tried. But that damn kid attacked me with the burning sword."

The other man laughed again. "Majora sure has his way of doing things," he murmured.

Link had heard enough. He needed to get his sword before they would notice he was there. Slowly, he began to crawl through all the junk, but when he lifted his foot, a trophy came loose and rolled down the hill of junk, clinking as it went down. The voices behind the door died down and Link knew he couldn't waste more time. Getting back to his feet he began to run, tripping every now and then. The sword was so close now. The door opened and the thief came running in, hastening to get to the blade before Link did. Unfortunately, he was smaller and faster, and reached the sword first.

"Stay back," he shouted hysterically, waving his arms.

Link stopped but reached out for his bow, quickly nocking an arrow. He pointed it at the thief.

"I will aim and hit this time," he said warningly.

The thief grabbed the hilt but hissed as he pulled back his hand.

"Burned yourself?" said Link mockingly as he approached, "that's what you get from stealing. This sword belongs to me, it has _chosen _me as its rightful owner, and none other than me can wield it. Now stand aside!"

"You can have your sword!" the thief then screamed, and jumped away, "but you will die here! You might have gotten this far, but I will make sure you won't get out again!"

He ran out of the door, and pulled another lever. The door closed and there was another sound of a rattling, mechanical device. A few moments later, the walls began to move.

"He is trying to crush us!" squealed Nye hysterically, "we need to get out!"

"You can fly back," he said, "but I won't leave without the Master Sword."

He ran over to the sword, grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the box, holding it by the sheath as he followed Nye down the hills of junk to the door behind which they had encountered the man they had freed earlier. The walls were moving closer and closer, yet the door was still out of his reach. He tripped, fell down, but quickly got back to his feet. His lungs were aching as he tried to save his life, and all the stuff that had been collected piled up, growing higher and higher as it was pushed to the middle by both walls, making it almost impossible for Link to make his way through. The room was merely a narrow passage by now, the noises of the clinking junk and rattling of the walls deafening.

"Link!" he heard Nye scream, and then he tumbled, rolling down and landed on his face. There was a loud sound as the walls were stopped, temporarily, by the mountains of stuff that they had created. Another rattling sound echoed in the passage as the door suddenly opened, an exhausted face appearing at the other end.

"Quick," the man said, "I can't hold it for much longer."

Link reacted immediately and sprinted through the opening. The gate crashed down behind him. He was safe.

"Thank you," he coughed out, pressing a hand against his aching lungs. What Ganondorf had failed to do, this little thief almost managed to achieve twice in the same day.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess," he managed to answer between heavy breathing, leaning against the wall. The other man eyed him warily when he saw what object he had retrieved.

"A sword? That's what he stole from you?"

Link nodded, stroking the sheath absent-mindedly. He couldn't believe that he finally had it back, and it filled him with new energy and strength.

"We have to get out of here," he then said, strapping it around his waist, "follow me, I guess I might have found a way."

* * *

After a seemingly endless path through narrow passages and over rocks, and after a little bit of diving, both men and the little fairy eventually emerged from underneath the mountain and set foot on a grassy plain under the sun again. Link let out a loud sigh as he dropped down on the grass and spread out his limbs, enjoying the warming rays of sun on his tired body. They rested for a short while, drinking from the stream that flowed through the canyon and sharing another ration of red potion that Link had left. Then he refilled the bottles with water, put them back into the bag, and nodded at his new companion. The man who went by the name of Kafei was barely older than Link, and about the same size, but he was terribly thin from spending all those days locked up with nothing but a little water and sometimes a piece of bread. To the question as to why the thief had kept him locked up and alive, Kafei knew no answer. All he knew was that he was not just a simple thief, but that there was more to him than met the eye.

Kafei was a rare sight; tall and handsome, with the most unusual hair colour Link had ever seen: a deep blueish purple. The most striking feature, though, were his eyes, and as soon as Link had been able to see their colour, his heart had skipped a beat. They were red, the colour of blood, just the same as Sheik's, and he found that he could barely look away.

"You are a Sheikah," he had blurted out, staring intensively at him.

Kafei had raised an eyebrow. "You know about the Sheikah?"

"Less than I would like to know," had admitted Link, "but I came here to look for two things that I lost: my sword and a dear friend."

"Your friend is a Sheikah? That is pretty rare."

"Kafei, do you know a Sheikah going by the name of Sheik?"

He had seen Kafei wince a little at the question, but the man shook his head. "I don't."

That's when their conversation had ended, and even now that they were walking back to Clock Town, Kafei remained quiet, and Link decided it would be better not to raise the subject again. Nye floated above his head, watching the Sheikah walking a few steps ahead.

"Link," she chirped, "I know it has been a hard day, but aren't you forgetting something important?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anju."

Link stopped abruptly and slapped his forehead. "Well of course!" he blurted out aloud, drawing Kafei's attention to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I met your fiancée," answered Link, stepping up to him, "she is worried to death. She sent me to look for you, giving me the key to that room of yours."

Kafei's expression dropped. "You went in there?"

Link shrugged. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to break into your house."

"So I guess you saw the back room of the shop."

Link nodded, and Kafei sighed. "I am a merchant, I travel around a lot, sell goods. I speak with many people, learn about the most curious things. One day I learned about this curiosity shop, found out some ugly stuff about their business. That's when, one day, I became the victim of that thief. His name is Sakon, he stole my wedding mask. I feigned to do my usual business, but followed him. That's when he caught me, and kept me locked up in that dirty room. No one would ever find out. Well, no one apart from you."

Link grinned. "Got myself almost killed though."

Kafei shook his head slightly as they walked on. "I don't even know who you are and yet you saved my life. I have been ungrateful towards you, I am sorry. I am indebted to you."

"Would you believe me if I told you that I am the great hero who freed Hyrule from an usurper king who tried to enslave the whole population?"

Kafei gave him a strange look and laughed. "No."

Link grinned in return. "Then you should just remember that my name is Link and that I am a stranger to Termina, looking for a dear friend called Sheik."

Kafei nodded. "I hope you can find your friend."

* * *

They reached Clock Town at nightfall. Link had given the very last ration of the red potion to Kafei who was still very weak, to ensure they would make their way back to Clock Town before night, and Link felt the consequences of that action as a throbbing pain in his foot, knowing that the effect had worn off once more. He had pulled himself together all the way, but couldn't hide that he was slightly limping when they almost reached the eastern gate of the capital. Even Kafei had noticed, but didn't say a word about it. The inn was close now, and when both stumbled inside, they were greeted by loud, cheerful voices coming from the dining room. Link caught a glimpse of Anju who was busy bringing plates in and out of the kitchen, not noticing any of them. Link smiled.

"You should go and say hello."

Kafei leaned against the wall, his strength having left him once again. The expression on his face was a peaceful one as he watched his fiancée buzz around, relieved to see her safe and sound, and relieved to be alive.

Anju then left the kitchen and headed to the storage room, glancing back at the entry hall. The tray in her hands collided with the floor as she recognized the men standing at the reception, and she pressed her hand to her mouth.

"Kafei," she whispered, still staring at him as if he were a ghost. Then she hurried to get to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, sobbing.

Link discreetly made his way back to his room, not wanting to disturb their private moment, and flopped down on the bed, sighing.

"Link," chirped Nye as she sat down on the pillow, "do you love someone?"

He looked at her, and there was a certain sadness in his eyes that she had seen in them before, usually in brief moments after he woke up.

"Don't we all?"

She bit her lip, deciding it would be better to not dwell on these matters. Link took off his boots, disappeared into the bathroom, and came back with bandages around his foot.

"I can't wait to have the curse lifted from me," he sighed, looking at the Master Sword longingly. "Tomorrow after breakfast I will go to see the Great Fairy."

"She will cure you, now that you have the sword back," assured Nye, "and what will you do next? Find your friend Sheik?"

Link nodded, the sad look returning to his eyes. "Yes." He longed to see the Sheikah again, needed to apologize to him for his behaviour, wanted to look into his eyes, hear his voice. Nye silently watched him as he became lost in his own thoughts, guessing right that Sheik meant more to Link than he would admit.

Link, in return, was torn between his own desire and the fate of Termina. Something was definitely going wrong, but he could not tell yet how everything was connected. The so-called Skull Kid that had stolen the holy sword and brought it to Termina, the poisoned water in the swamp, the falling moon that Anju's grandmother was talking about -though Link still did not know if she wasn't just completely crazy-, the corrupt business that the thief Sakon was leading. Link was sure that there was something big going on, though he couldn't quite put the puzzle pieces together, not yet. But if his premonitions proved to be true, then Termina would need a hero.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter was a bit chaotic, but sort of necessary. I do think that Sakon is an interesting character and that his business with the curiosity shop is a bit vexing. I will elaborate on that more in the following chapters.**_

_**So Link eventually got the Master Sword back. If I was him, I'd get the curse lifted, find Sheik and get the fuck out of Termina, but most likely Link won't. Screw his helper syndrome! **_

_**Thanks for reading, please review. :) See you in the next chapter**_


	6. In The Valley Of Lost Souls

**「****05****」****In The Valley Of Lost Souls**

With a dazzling light, a beam shot out of the blade as it was engulfed by the thousands of pieces that had been strewn across the ground, forcing Link to close his eyes shut and turn his face away. The light was so strong that it even went through his eyelids, making black and yellow dots appear before his eyes. A moment later, everything was dark again, and he slowly dared to open them.

"You can look at me, hero," a soft voice said, and as he turned around, still somewhat afraid his eyes might burn out, he gazed at a creature that was as alien as anything he had ever seen. Link could barely call her beautiful, for the sight was strange to the eye, yet she was captivating. Her body was humanoid, shaped like a woman, and she had the refined features of a lady, but everything else seemed off. Her skin was almost translucent, sparkling in an iridescent light, colours varying from green to blue to purple or light pink. Link could see the pulsating veins under her skin, the beating of her heart, the movements of her lungs. He didn't dare to lower his gaze, terrified of what he might see down there. She watched him with her strange bug eyes, black as night, with no visible pupil. She was everything but what he had expected to see, and even the only thing he actually had expected, namely her wings, were completely missing. He drew in a sharp breath and tried to pull off a nonchalant expression. Hearing Nye laugh at him, he knew he had failed.

The Great Fairy's pink lips curved into a smile, showing a row of dangerously pointed fangs. _No wonder they say people will turn blind if they look at her, _he thought as he tried to collect himself.

The fairy giggled. "Not many humans have ever seen me," she said, putting a streak of pale green, wavy hair behind her pointed ear. "Take off your boots and step closer."

Link obeyed, avoiding to look at his foot. The lack of potion had made his condition worse again, and the walk to the shrine had been a painful one. He hesitantly walked closer to her, the water of the spring cool against his hurting feet.

"You must allow me to touch you, Link," she said, waiting for him to nod. He closed his eyes as she lay her hands on him. Her touch was cold and sent shivers down his spine, as well as small waves of electricity through his body. They tickled his skin, his organs, his veins, going first through the brain, his face, his chest, his lower body. When she was done and removed her hands, he was still stunned, the magic leaving his body only bit by bit. He opened his eyes and gazed down at his foot. It looked like it had never been touched by anything, and he let go the breath he had been holding until now.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I wonder, hero, where will your path lead you next? Now that you reclaimed your weapon, will you go back to Hyrule? It seems to me as though your quest isn't quite over yet?"

He sighed, putting his boots back on. "I need to find someone, although I don't know where to start looking."

She smiled. "Turn your eyes away from the beach for now, for you won't find what you are seeking there."

His eyes widened. "You know what I am looking for?"

She smirked but remained silent, choosing not to answer his question. "Will you help Termina as you once did for your own land?"

Link averted his eyes and looked down at the water under his feet. "I don't know," he admitted sheepishly.

"But I do," she answered mysteriously before starting to dematerialize.

"Wait!" he shouted, but it was too late. He was standing alone in the spring, only with Nye by his side.

* * *

The atmosphere inside the inn was grave when Link came back. Anju, Kafei and Cremia sat around a table, their faces as gloomy as the clouds over Clock Town. Cremia's eyes were red and puffy as she lifted her head to look at Link.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting down as Kafei pulled out a chair from underneath the table for him.

"The ranch was burned down," answered Anju, her hand softly stroking Cremia's arm.

"Who did that?"

"_They,_" said Kafei, though none of them cared to explain who they were. "My father, the mayor, got word from Ikana today. The investigators he sent are dead. All of them except one."

"Investigators?"

Kafei sighed. "Strange things are happening in Termina lately. They say that it all started in Ikana. Once it was a kingdom, now it's a deserted and haunted place."

"The lands of the undead," added Cremia, eyes narrow, "I will go and see after Romani," she said and left the table.

"Does the imp have anything to do with all of that?" asked Link.

"The imp?" Kafei furrowed his brows.

"The Skull Kid."

Kafei shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about. But clearly there are questions that need answers." He took a deep breath. "I will go to Ikana."

"What? No! Kafei, no, please!" pleaded Anju, a line of worry appearing on her forehead, "you still haven't recovered and it is far too dangerous. I don't want to lose you again."

"Then who else do you suggest? The soldiers are all chicken-hearted and pretend they need to stay in Clock Town for the townspeople's protection. Everyone is too busy with the organisation of the carnival."

"You haven't used a weapon in a long while," she countered, almost whispering.

He huffed. "I can still hold a sword, Anju."

Link looked at his hands, their unspoken wish hanging in the air like an invisible thread.

"I will come with you," he finally said, sighing. So much for his decision to give the search for Sheik the highest priority. He slowly started to believe that whatever or whoever brought him here did it on purpose, as if to lure him into this world in need of heroic deeds.

* * *

Kafei was already waiting for Link outside the inn, holding the reins of two horses. Link was relieved to find out that they didn't have to begin their journey on foot, for he was tired of walking and missed Epona dearly. It was still early morning but already dark clouds were gathering in the sky, turning the town into a gloomy place. Link fastened his bag to the saddle, and stored the provisions and water bottles in the bags before putting his foot into the stirrup and lifting himself into the saddle. The soldiers at the gate barely greeted them as they rode through, rubbing at their sleepy eyes and holding back a yawn. Link's horse was a gelding with amber champagne fur and a dark mane going by the name of Fahéj; a strong horse of elegant build and swift like the wind. Kafei was riding ahead of him, his dapple grey gelding named Felhõ not any less impressive. It was a bliss when they picked up speed as they galloped down the hill to the entry of the canyon, the wind blowing through their hair, caressing their cheeks. With the worries of the curse now lifted, his sword strapped once again to his back and a new goal before his eyes, Link felt free again, felt like he had found another purpose in life.

Before long they reached the canyon and the secret hide-out of the thief Sakon, and both men shuddered at the memories that those place evoked. Kafei slowed down his horse and waited until Fahéj caught up.

"This is only the beginning of the canyon, the valley through which the waters from the hills float. Beyond those mountains lie the remains of the kingdom that Ikana once was, but today it is a place where troubled and restless spirits wander. They are full of lingering regrets and hatred, and therefore cannot leave this world. It is a dangerous place, or so they say. Whatever is happening to Termina, it is very likely to have started here."

Link gazed at the high walls that framed the valley and tried to imagine what exactly would await them beyond. He wasn't afraid of the spirits -he knew they could pose a threat but Poes usually did not kill people- but he felt uneasy nevertheless. They followed the stream as they rode up the slope and left the grassy plain behind. The earth progressively became dryer the further they ventured into the canyon, and the air a little hotter. The sun was still hidden behind thick grey clouds, but Link could imagine how mercilessly it could burn down and bake the earth and stone of the canyon. It reminded him of times when he would ride with Epona through the dark gorge and the dried out riverbed of the Gerudo valley. As they reached the end of the slope, the lost kingdom of Ikana lay before them; a vast area built on a hill bearing the marks of decay and death. Ruins of old houses framed the area, and dying trees and plants that rarely saw water for a long while, yet somehow managed to survive. The stream they had been following earlier did no longer run through Ikana, but had its source somewhere deep inside the mountain, from where it directly flowed into the valley.

Fahéj pranced nervously as they rode on through the dried-out riverbed, past the ruins of a village that once must have been glorious. It was unnaturally quiet apart from the occasional cawing of a Guay, and the gelding's ears relentlessly twitched and moved back and forth. Link leant over and gently stroked the champagne coloured fur of his neck.

"Can you see that house over there?" said Kafei, pointing at a hut that was the only one still standing amongst the ruins.

Link nodded. He had noticed it earlier. "Some sort of research station?"

"Most probably. We should take a look at it later."

Link's gaze wandered off to the massive iron gate at the far end of the canyon, embedded into high fortified walls. "What is behind that gate?" he asked, curiously leading Fahéj closer. Felhõ followed close behind, snorting every now and then to get rid of the dry earth in his nostrils that their hooves whirled up.

"The ruins of Ikana Castle," muttered Kafei. He had heard many stories about it but he had never seen it with his own eyes, "once Ikana was the greatest kingdom known in all of Termina. The kings had made it the capital, long before Clock Town even existed. They were leading a prosperous life until one day a war broke out. All of Ikana burned in flames until nothing was left but torched ruins and misery. The last king of Ikana, who had refused to leave his castle, was buried along with the ruins of his kingdom, and they say that his spirit is still restless and wandering."

Link studied the Sheikah while he was speaking, and all of a sudden he reminded him of Sheik. The way he talked about things long forgotten by most people as if it had been yesterday, and as if he had been there himself. The way a line appeared on his forehead when his red eyes fixated something intensively, and how he set his jaw at the same time, giving his face a hardened look. It was all so distinctively Sheik that it hurt Link to observe him. He averted his eyes and scanned the wall and gate for any possibilities to enter. It seemed impenetrable, and even as he circled the walls, he found no hole, no hidden passage. "How do we get in?"

Kafei shrugged. "Let's ride to the hut and check if we can gather any information. I am sure those investigators that my father sent must have found anything for getting each one of them killed."

"What happened to the one who survived?"

"He fled. Ran back to Clock Town and probably swore to himself that he'd never return."

* * *

The inside of the hut was old and a bit dusty, but everything was still functional. There was a kitchen with a stove and an oven that had been used not too long ago, a living room that contained many bookshelves, several couches and two tables, and two small bedrooms. A ladder led down into the cellar which housed a study room or laboratory. Books, maps and several other items were piled up on the huge desk as well as a log book in which every progress of research or happening had been neatly written down. Link flipped through the book, and rummaged through the maps while Kafei scanned some of the books that lay on the table with his eyes. He then picked up the log book and started reading out loud.

"The eighth day of the ninth month. We are finally making some progress. This city is old and dusty, basically dead, yet we keep on hearing voices every night. Are those the restless spirits? We never see them during the day, but it is dangerous to leave this house at night. The ninth day of the ninth month. I stayed up all night to observe the canyon at night, but it was dark and I couldn't see much. Didn't dare to step out of the house. The others are sleeping. The thirteenth of the ninth month. We found a way into the castle! The dried up well leads into the courtyard, but it is dark and musty and scary. There is an eerie atmosphere in the old castle ruins. It sent shivers down my spine although we encountered no one." Kafei paused and looked at Link. "There are few pages missing here. Someone tore them out."

Link nodded and encouraged him to read on. That log was probably more helpful than any of the books on the desk.

"The twentieth of the ninth month. We woke them. Their cries are now to be heard every night. As soon as the sun sets, they crawl out of their holes and lurk about the canyon. It is too dangerous now to leave the house after nightfall. We secured the door with heavy beams. The twenty-fifth of the ninth month. Andro hasn't returned from the castle yet. We were forced to bar the door. I fear for him, but I also fear for our safety. The twenty-seventh. Andro is dead. We found his mutilated body at the gate of the castle. We are all scared. Terrified. We want to return home, our quest is over. These ruins are cursed! Tomorrow we will all leave. Not even the mayor can pay that much money to make us stay!" Kafei sighed. "It ends here. No more pages."

Link shuddered slightly. "They never made it home except one, right?"

Kafei nodded and put the log book into his bag. "We should hurry if we want to make it to the castle as long as there is still daylight."

* * *

The well was situated in the middle of the town, and it was dried up just as described in the log book. A ladder was embedded in the cold stone and when Link put his foot on the metal bar, he felt the cold draught of humid air from below against his leg. "How I love old, dark, musty and humid places," he muttered under his breath, more to himself than to Kafei. Memories of the sewer of Castle Town came back to his mind; memories he wished to forget.

He climbed down, followed by the Sheikah, but the well wasn't was deep as he had expected, and before long his feet touched solid ground again. He lit one of the torches they had brought from the hut, lighting the way as he went. For once he wished Nye was with them to help them see in the darkness, but Link had insisted that the fairy stayed in the hut for reasons of safety. The well was a maze consisting of several tunnels and open spaces which made it hard to navigate through. After walking around for one hour, Link felt lost and frustrated, but it was Kafei who discovered that there was indeed a pattern and a logic in the whole system. Trusting the Sheikah's senses more than his own, Link decided to follow him. He was a Sheikah, after all.

"If I am not mistaken," said Kafei after a long while of running through dark corridors, "then this is the last door." He pushed against it with his free hand and it swung open, revealing another ladder, and daylight flooded the room from above.

* * *

The courtyard was a vast area with stubs of trees and withered plants framed by a roofed arcade. In its middle stood a round basin which used to contain a lovely fountain, but it was dry and the marble of the basin time- and sun-withered. Behind the fountain stood the remains of a majestic tree embedded into a circle of light stone and from there several marble stone slabs led to the arcade. The main walls of the castle still stood, though some of the towers and inner walls had collapsed. Link's hand touched the old stone and the encrusted jewels that once served as a decoration for the yard.

"The castle must have been marvellous," he murmured, feeling a little sad about its condition.

"Follow me, Link," said Kafei who was much less interested in the architecture than the hero was, and was already headed towards the inside of the castle. Link sighed, shrugged and jogged to catch up with the Sheikah. The inside of the castle was dark and cold for daylight did not manage to make its way through the closed shutters, and Link had an uneasy feeling about this place, as if, although long dead, it was still inhabited by a thousand lost souls, staring at him from out of the darkness.

"Can you feel them?" he asked.

Kafei nodded. "Yes, but I cannot see them." He grabbed the handle of his sword and unsheathed it. Link observed him but decided to keep the Master Sword on his back. Something told him he didn't need it yet, and that it was powerless against the spirits anyway.

"What _exactly_ are we looking for anyway?" asked Link after they had been walking through empty rooms for quite a while.

Kafei stopped and turned around to confront him, a somewhat unnerved look on his face.

"Many legends have been woven around Ikana, and all tell different things. But there is one that speaks of a demon lord who tried to conquer the kingdom and enslave humanity. He has been sealed away in Ikana but the Goddesses always tried to keep the place safe and hidden. His name was Majora."

"Majora?" Link's eyes widened. "I have heard that name before, back there in Sakon's hide-out."

Kafei lifted an eyebrow but didn't reveal what he was thinking. "We are here to look for evidence, or hints if you will."

"What story do you believe, then?"

"I believe that Termina is in danger and that the source of disturbance lies here in Ikana. We need to move on, the day is coming to an end."

Link sighed. Something was clearly irritating Kafei and Link could tell it wasn't just the cold walls and empty rooms, and the feeling of being constantly stared at by invisible eyes. They were walking through a long corridor when all of a sudden, a blood-curdling cry resounded in the old ruins of the castle, soon answered by more. Link's hand twitched nervously as he placed his hand on the handle of the Master Sword and slowly drew it. More and more cries now filled the place and Link ran towards one of the broken windows, ripping off the curtains that covered them. Outside, the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon.

"_They _are coming," he murmured, "the sun is setting." He still had no idea who they were but the thought of them alone terrified him. And then he saw them. Creatures that staggered through the corridor, dragging their feet. It was too dark for Link to see what exactly they looked like, but he knew he didn't want to stay. He removed the bow from his back, nocked an arrow, aimed, shot, and hit. The creature moaned and stopped for a second, only to continue to scuffle towards them again. Link shot another arrow and although it buried itself into the creature's shoulder, it completely failed to stop it.

"It doesn't work," said Link nervously, retreating to a chamber. The corridor was too narrow and there were too many of them to escape. There was no door that could keep them off, so they had no other choice than wait and fight. With his back to the wall, he stared at the doorframe, the cries and moans becoming louder along with the sound of shuffling feet. Link's heart beat louder as the first creature made its way into the room and for the first time, he was able to have a better look at them.

"Gibdos," said Kafei with horror in his voice, gripping the sword tighter.

They were humanoid creatures and reminded Link of the ReDead knights he had encountered in the Arbiter's Grounds, but whereas ReDeads had brown skin that peeled off and revealed the bones underneath, those creatures were completely wrapped up in bandages. Link had never fought one, however, because they had horrified him more than any other creature he had encountered before, and therefore had chosen to take to his heels and save his skin.

More and more entered the piece, circling the two men with slow steps, and Link pressed his back against Kafei's, making sure they could ambush neither.

"Alright," he groaned with gritted teeth, "let's show them what we are made of."

He launched a blow at the first Gibdo. The blade cut through the bandages and severed the Gibdo's right arm from its body but it didn't even flinch. Link stared at it with horror in his eyes and took a step backward, raising his weapon to stab out once more. This time, it left a hole in its stomach, but that impressed the undead creature even less. It launched itself at the hero, wrapping its limbs around his body. Link cried out as the Gibdo held on to him with both legs and wound its arm around his throat, squeezing tightly. He flailed about with his arms, tried to pull the bandaged arm away from his throat but his enemy was much stronger than it looked and kept its arm in place. In one last attempt to free himself, Link slashed at it with the sword, not knowing where it would actually land. The blade severed the other arm from the Gibdo's body which lost its balance and landed on the floor. Disgusted and breathing heavily, the hero removed the arm that was still clinging to his form and threw it to the ground. He saw Kafei fight against another Gibdo, but the Sheikah was an inexperienced swordsman and only slashed helplessly at his attackers, barely managing to keep them at bay. The hero discovered that although he couldn't kill them with his sword, chopping off their limbs and heads did temporarily stop them, or minimized their attacking power and so he did his best at beheading them, avoiding their literally breathtaking hugs. Separated body parts and limbs were already covering the floor as Link and Kafei fought their way through the horde of undead creatures and yet there seemed to be more and more coming their way.

"We must try to get out!" shouted Kafei as he realised how hopeless their situation was. Link nodded and ran towards the door, taking down another Gibdo that blocked his way. Kafei followed closely behind, urging Link to run faster, dodging the outstretched arms of the Gibdo's that loafed about in the corridor. They were almost halfway through, when a blood-curdling scream appeared at the other end, and a much taller Gibdo with a bandaged sword in his hand came into sight. Link stopped in his tracks and stared at it. Not only was it bigger and carried a weapon, but it also had visible eyes that glared at him, and it moved faster than the others. Then it screamed again. Link reacted instantly and opted to run into the other direction, but as he tried to move his feet, they wouldn't stir. Nor did his arms as he tried to lift the Master Sword. It was glued to his hand, his fingers still tightly wound around the handle, but not a centimetre would it move. His body was entirely paralysed and all he could do was watch how the Gibdos closed in on him, ready to strangle and devour him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Kafei was suffering from the same fate. _So this is how the men died, _he thought grimly as he mentally counted his last minutes. The big Gibdo was close now, he could smell its foul breath on his skin as it bared yellowed teeth to grin at him. The bandages around the blade came loose and the Gibdo lifted it, ready to let it crash down on the hero. One last time, Link tried to move and free himself from the paralysis but all his efforts were futile.

He closed his eyes as he waited for the blow, but it never came. Instead he heard another cry and then he was free. He opened his eyes and flames danced before them, licking at the dry bandages and dead skin. The Gibdo was burning and screaming, flailing its arms, trying to put out the fire, but instead its arms caught fire as well. Link took a step back to dodge the flames.

"Link," he heard a familiar voice shout, "catch!"

He instinctively threw up his arms and caught the torch that the Sheikah threw at him. _His_ Sheikah. Sheik.

He spun around as another Gibdo clung to his form and hit it with the torch. With a cry it went up in flames, just like the armed one had before. Link's head was spinning. The smoke of the burning corpses filled the dusty air in the narrow corridor and made it hard to breathe. They had to move on. Through all the smoke and flames, he saw a shadow move between the burning bodies. Coughing, he set out to reach it, and jumped over the bodies, running blindly towards the moving shadow. Something touched his arm then and pulled him away from the flames. He ran with aching lungs and then suddenly the noises and smoke were gone and fresh air filled his nose and lungs. They were outside in the courtyard and the moon was shining down on them. For a moment, he did nothing but close his eyes and breathe in the cool night air.

"What are you doing here?" hissed the Sheikah as he stared at Link with cold red eyes, readjusting a bandage on his lower arm.

"I...I...it's a long story," sighed Link, biting his lip. Seeing Sheik in this goddess-forsaken place had lightened up his heart, but he had not expected him to be so cold towards him.

"You shouldn't be here." His voice sounded a little softer.

"I am sorry, Sheik," he whispered. He wasn't apologising for coming here, he had no regret in doing so, but he knew that Sheik's heart had turned bitter at what he had done to him. "I am so sorry."

"Why did you come to Termina?"

Link wasn't sure which answer Sheik wanted to hear. Frankly speaking, Sheik had not been the main reason why he had ended up in the swamp, but the thought of meeting him had been tugging at his heart for so long that now he wasn't sure what to answer.

"Many things led me to Termina," he admitted, "but I, Sheik, I wanted to see you. I know that I acted like a jerk towards you, and I deeply regret it, but I...I missed you."

Sheik's stance relaxed a little but his eyes were still hard. He glanced over at the unconscious form of Kafei that they had propped up against a tree stump.

"What were you doing with him anyway?"

"Finding the source of the latest disturbances."

Sheik huffed. "With Kafei? I am surprised he even made it here."

"You know him?"

Sheik looked back at him. "Of course I do. He is a Sheikah, or almost. A half blood."

Link could clearly hear the aversion in his voice guessing right that they were not the best friends. _That's why Kafei pretended not to know Sheik when I asked him about him_, he thought, but decided to not dwell on it any longer. Sheik was irritated and Link didn't intend to worsen his mood any further.

"Sheik, what is happening to Termina? Where are Aveil and the Gerudo?"

The Sheikah sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, lifting his gaze skywards.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I came here to talk to the spirits, to find answers, but some are too agitated and others too enraged to provide information. I believe that only Igos has the answers we need."

"Igos?"

"The last king of Ikana. His spirit still lingers inside the castle walls, for when the city fell, he refused to leave. He is the only one who still knows what happened, but it might be difficult to get him to talk. His spirit is very bitter and he will probably rather kill me than help me."

"Can you...can you see them?"

Sheik nodded. "I am a Sheikah. We have eyes than can see the truth. Kafei is only a half blood. I am sure he can't see nor communicate with them."

There was a long silence between them now and Link listened to the whispering voices around them, or the call of a Gibdo every now and then, but they seemed to stay back for now.

"Sheik," began Link, waiting for Sheik to give him the permission to speak.

"Do you remember?"

"Everything," answered Sheik. His voice sounded bitter and hurt. He put the torches into the ground, making sure they wouldn't fall over and started to walk around the place, looking for thin branches or dried grass, and piling the inflammable items up. With the torch, he set them on fire.

"Fire is the only thing that keeps them away," he said, putting out the torches, "we might need those later, so for now we better stay close to the fire."

"What are they?"

"Mummified corpses. No one really knows how they came back to life. They are different from the spirits that still linger here. They have no feelings, driven only by the thirst for bloodshed."

"Were they once people?"

"I believe they were. When we die with regrets or feelings of revenge, our soul is not able to depart from this world and that is how spirits are created. The longer they stay in the intermediate world, the more they stay connected to earth. They might turn into evil spirits who can be harmful because they don't know how to let go. They are looking for salvation. Gibdos, on the other hand, are only revived bodies without a soul. Who or what awakens them, I don't know."

A smile crept on Link's face and he chuckled softly.

"What?" Sheik gave him a confused look.

"I missed your incredible knowledge," he said, smiling.

As much as Sheik wanted to stay serious, he had to laugh at that.

"It's been long," he almost whispered, and Link nodded in response. A few metres behind them, Kafei woke with a moan and sat up against the tree stump.

"What...where..."

"We are in safety. For now," answered Sheik, stirring in the fire with a branch, not bothering to glance at Kafei even once.

The other man mumbled something unintelligible and moved closer to sit around the fire; not because he was cold but because he felt safer, even if it meant sharing space with Sheik.

"So what's the plan now?" asked Link.

Sheik shrugged. "I don't know about you two, but I will seek out Igos tomorrow and talk to his spirit. There is nothing here for you, you better go back."

"Sheik, please."

"No, Link. You already saved Hyrule. Termina is not your place, and you are not its hero."

"You know damn well that I didn't save Hyrule alone, that I would have never made it without you, or Zelda, or Midna, or everyone else who fucking died for the sake of their country! I am not here for the fame if you think that's why I want to help!"

Sheik huffed. "Maybe this time Termina doesn't need you. Go back to your life in Hyrule, live in peace until the end of your days."

"Termina doesn't need me? I think it's just you who doesn't need me."

Kafei ducked his head and feigned to be absent-minded although it was hard to do so when two people were arguing next to you. He didn't like Sheik, he never had, and he didn't want the fate of Termina to rest on his shoulders.

"The feeling is mutual then I guess."

Link got up from the ground, standing as he looked down at Sheik. "No, Sheik, I made a mistake and I know it but _I _need you. What has happened to you? Has the bitterness in your heart made it turn to steel? I barely recognize you."

"Maybe you never knew me."

Link had heard enough. His heart was thumping in his chest and he was afraid he'd burst if he stayed any longer. He couldn't stand to look into those red eyes that had been haunting him night by night, and see how the flame that once burned into them had gone out. All he did was stare into two blocks of red ice.

"I am sorry," he said and walked away from the fire. He didn't even care if a Gibdo was lurking in the darkness nearby.

"Link!" called Kafei, running after him, "hey Link, wait! Come back."

"Leave me," he said, slapping Kafei's hand away as it touched his arm.

"You are walking in your own death!" the Sheikah called after him, watching the hero's broad back as he made his way into the ruins of the castle again.

A Gibdo's lone call resounded in the darkness, and then everything was quiet.

* * *

_**A/N: For some reason I really felt like giving the Great Fairy a totally different appearance. She is an unworldly creature after all and who said that fairies have to be pretty and innocent-looking? **_

_**The names of the horses are Hungarian; Fahéj means cinnamon (because of the colour of his fur) and Felhõ means cloud (referring to the colour as well)**_

_**Oh yeah, Gibdos. And ReDeads. Worst Zelda enemies ever DDX but I like writing about them. ._. **_

_**So Link and Sheik eventually met again, and it all turned out different from what Link expected and from what I planned to write...**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Kiesuke: thank you so much :)**_


	7. A Message To The Heavens

**「****06****」 ****A Message To The Heavens**

Link was angry. So angry and hurt that he was ready to rip the first enemy, that ran into him, apart with his bare hands. Kafei's calls behind him slowly ebbed away as he ventured back into the Gibdo infested place. The corridor was cleared now, and he walked through, his sword clutched tightly in his hand. He had no idea where he was going, but after Sheik had clearly told him that he didn't want him at his side, the hero was even the more determined to find out what was happening to Termina. A staircase appeared before him before long, and led him to a higher floor, with more chambers and corridors. From a hole in the wall, he saw the moonlight and their camp fire, and both Sheikah arguing over something he couldn't hear, but was surely related to him. He turned his eyes away from them and moved on.

"Igos!" he called, "I know you are here! Reveal yourself!"

There was a long, dead silence and nothing moved, nothing changed. Link looked around, closed his eyes to concentrate on the energies of the souls in the castle, but even they had retrenched. When he opened his eyes again, feeling all of a sudden very foolish to have come here by himself, and turned around to go back down the stairs, a torch to his left went up in flames without a warning and Link jumped to the side, crying out in surprise. One after the other, the old torches lining the walls were lit, casting their light into the corridor and halls. Link hesitantly took a step forward, and began to follow the light deeper into the castle, walking past decayed rooms that once must have been luxurious and pompous. The lights led up another staircase, and as he reached the highest level of the main building, he soon stood before a massive, wooden door, whose upper part was missing and revealed what lay behind: the throne room. Link pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside, lifting his eyes to the high ceiling. Most of the once rich paintings on the ceiling and walls were now black, but some still showed figures dancing, eating, standing. Where the flames had licked at their bodies, their faces were grotesquely distorted, and grinned devilishly at the Hylian. He averted his eyes and kept them glued to the throne instead. It was a simple chair made of cold stone and marble, with a high back rest, adorned with red and golden markings.

"Show yourself!" demanded Link, as he stood in the middle of the room, staring at the throne, waiting for Igos to appear. With a loud noise, the door snapped shut and the flames of the torches shot up into the air, before slowly dying down.

"You are giving orders to a _king?_" A voice laughed and slowly, a figure began to materialize on the throne. Link squinted to get a better look at Igos whose body was still covered by darkness. As he emerged out of the shadows, Link's unconsciously touched the handle of the Master Sword. He was a spirit, yet, while most Poes were always invisible to the eye, he was able to materialize. Stepping forward, he revealed himself and Link had to swallow. Igos was incredibly tall, with broad shoulders and muscular arms and legs, but what was most disturbing was how half of his body was nothing more than bones and burnt skin, and ragged clothes. His red cloak was ripped and burnt to shreds, the middle piece of his tunic completely missing. Link had to take his eyes away from his stomach that looked like a mess of dried blood, loose intestines, and bones.

Igos laughed again, the metal rings around his wrists and ankles chinking as he moved forwards. "And who might you be?"

Link took a deep breath and straightened his back. "My name is Link," he answered.

Igos smiled, his lips -or rather what was left of them- revealing all of his big teeth.

"Never heard of anyone called Link. You are a simple man, yet I can sense that you are not quite as ordinary as most. What is it about you, I wonder?" He began to circle the hero, looking him over like a prey. Igos was unnerving Link, but the Hylian was afraid to make a wrong move and threaten any possible cooperation, so he remained standing where he was.

"What do you want from me, short one?"

"I want to know what is happening to Termina now."

Igos snorted. "As if I cared! Termina has been rotting for centuries, ever since that monster burned my city."

"A monster?"

Igos' eyes narrowed. "With swords and claws and flames it brought death to the kingdom of Ikana, but never did I falter. I remained here to the very end, until I took my last breath."

"Majora?" asked Link tentatively.

The king's face then turned to stone, his unworldly eyes staring at him as if he had just declared a war.

"Don't you ever mention that name again!" he spat, reaching out for the handle of his sword strapped to his hip. With a loud noise, he drew it and pointed it at Link. "You ask too many questions, boy," he said. And then he was gone out of sight, and only the flickering of the flames gave his presence away. Link nervously grabbed his sword tighter. The sight of Igos' ghost hadn't been a nice one, but at least he had been able to see him. Now he was nothing but a Poe, an invisible threat that was determined to kill him. Link felt a draught of air as the Poe rushed past him, and he quickly lifted his sword. However, it grazed nothing but air, and Link cursed his inability to see the spirits. Igos was playing with him; numerous times Link tried to strike him but failed each time, and several small cuts were already decorating his arms, cheek and neck.

"Show yourself and stop fighting like a coward!" screamed Link. Frustrated by the game the spirit was playing, he forgot his own safety. Igos answered with another attack, but this time he was serious. The impact of the Poe trying to crush his body was so strong that it sent him flying across the room. He hit his head hard against the wall and moved no more.

* * *

"What is going on up there?" said Kafei as he suddenly saw lights in the upper part of the ruins, and heard the noise of a banging door.

Sheik rose from the ground, his eyes glued to the ruins. "Link has found Igos," he murmured. He grabbed the bundle beside him, took one of their torches and wasted no more time. Heading for the castle, he ran inside and up the staircases, following the flickering torches on the walls. The Poes watched him curiously as he ran. When he reached the massive door, he had to throw his body against it to open it. Kafei followed closely behind, crying out in surprise as he saw Link lying on the floor, a pool of blood forming around his head.

"Don't move," said Sheik, holding the other Sheikah back with one hand against his chest. Unlike the others, he was able to see the spirits. Igos was bent over Link, a smug grin on his face.

"Let him go," he said, his voice strong and commanding, yet calm.

Igos turned to face him. "A Sheikah," he huffed, "what a pity you can see me."

"Get away from him," he repeated. Igos let go of the hero and approached Sheik.

"What do you want from me?" he asked a little irritated, yet curious, "no one has dared to come here and defy me for a long time."

"Tell us what you know," answered Sheik, "tell us what happened before and after you died."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I can make you if you refuse."

Igos laughed. "You cocky little Sheikah. They should have wiped out even the last of you. You are no threat to me!"

"Tell me, Igos, king of Ikana, how much longer do you want to remain tied to this world?"

Igos smile faded then, and he looked at Sheik with suspicion in his eyes.

"You don't have the power to do so!"

Sheik smiled as he unwrapped the bundle and gently placed the golden harp against his chest.

"Maybe you are right. Maybe not."

"No!" gasped Igos, and if he had not been a spirit yet, his face probably would have turned very pale.

"I can send you to where you don't want to go," mused Sheik, "or you tell me what I want to know."

The king's face transformed into an angry, distorted mask and he raced towards Sheik, trying to knock the instrument out of his hand or hurt him, but Sheik had seen it coming and already played the first notes of a song that had the power to save a lost soul. The notes paralysed Igos, and Sheik played two more to bind him, to make sure he would talk without hurting anyone or trying to escape. The spirit was caught like a bug in a spider's net, and after releasing a bunch of the worst curses, he eventually fell silent.

"Tell me," repeated Sheik, "tell me everything that happened after Majora invaded your city."

* * *

Link's eyes opened a crack and he moaned when he woke from his unconsciousness. His head felt like it had been smashed by a hammer, and when he reached out to touch it, he felt something wet stick to his fingers. Blood. The world around him was a blur, with patches of black, red and yellow dancing in front of his eyes. Someone gently lifted his head, but the pain shot through his body into his spine. He let out another moan.

"Don't move him," said a familiar voice, and the hands that held him gently put him down against something softer than the hard ground. He forced his eyes now open, looking straight into Kafei's worried face. The half blood cradled his wounded head in his lap, removing strands of hair so that they wouldn't stick to the wound. Bandages were then wrapped around his head to stop the bleeding, and Link realised it wasn't Kafei who was doing the work. It was Sheik.

"Sheik..." he whispered as he closed his eyes again for a second.

"You idiot! What were you thinking," hissed the Sheikah in response, red eyes piercing into blue ones. "We have to get him out of here," he said to Kafei. Together, they lifted him up and helped him stand. Link heavily leaned against Kafei for support as the world was spinning around him. And then a wave of nausea washed over him and he barely managed to hold himself as he bent over to empty his stomach, missing Sheik by a hair.

"He has got a concussion," commented the latter as he stepped away from the content of Link's stomach. Link's head lazily lolled to the side as he straightened up again. He felt like drifting back into unconsciousness but forced himself to stay awake. He knew he had to get out of the throne room, out of the ruins of the old castle. He needed a bed and water to refresh his dry throat.

Both Sheikah half dragged, half carried the hero back to the courtyard, thankful for the fact that no Gibdo crossed their path. The sun was about to rise and they had already retreated into the shelter of the dark earth, waiting for night to come again. Link's head was throbbing violently and a few more waves of nausea rippled through his body, but his stomach was empty now, and nothing came out except fits of coughing.

They stood before the old well, looking down into the darkness. Sheik held a torch in his left hand and secured the bundle he carried around his hip.

"We have to get him down," he said worriedly, "Link, can you climb down the ladder by yourself?"

Link didn't feel like he was able to, but he nodded weakly. "I think so," he murmured.

"Alright," answered Sheik, "I will go first, making sure you don't fall down. You follow closely behind me, are we clear?"

"Yes." Link nodded again.

Kafei shook his head silently but said nothing. He wanted to give Link a break, but knew at the same time that it was better to get Link to the hut in the canyon as fast as possible.

Link pulled himself together and gritted his teeth as he grabbed the iron bars of the ladder and carefully climbed down behind Sheik, who made sure the hero wouldn't lose his grip and fall down. After a long and tiring climb, they arrived at the bottom of the musty well. Link was exhausted and wanted nothing more than lie down and rest, but he knew he had to force himself to move on, groaning in frustration. Kafei steadied him as best as he could, and they made their way through the old maze, following Sheik who could not be fooled by the wrong paths and fake doors. Before long, they stood before another ladder. Once they arrived at the top, the sun was already high in the sky. Link fell down on his knees and hands, his head turning like a carousel. "I can't go any further," he moaned. Kafei lifted him up again. "Can you climb onto my back?" he asked, "I can carry you to the hut. It's not far."

Link nodded and Sheik helped him get on Kafei's back, holding the door to the hut open for them as they staggered inside. Nye appeared in the first room, glowing agitatedly.

"What happened?" she chirped, "who is he?"

"A fairy?" asked Sheik surprised. Kafei carried Link to the bed in the corner of the room and let him drop down on it. Link moaned again, covering his eyes with the back of his hand. His back and tired legs welcomed the soft mattress underneath. Before long, he fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up again, a fire was crackling in the chimney and it smelled like roasted fish and soup. Nye sat beside his head and gently stroked his hair. From the other side of the room, he heard muffled sounds. "Nye?" he asked tiredly.

"You are awake!" she said, "how are you feeling?"

He sat up and leaned his back against the wall, rubbing his tired eyes. "Like shit."

"Hold on, I will get Kafei. There is water and food. You must eat and drink."

She flew off and returned a minute later with the Sheikah on her heels, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water, as well as a small plate with fish. Kafei put the the tray on the little nightstand beside the bed, and sat down.

"You got a concussion. You mustn't move too much. We will stay here for a few days until you have recovered."  
"Kafei, what happened?" he said, shoving little bits of fish into his mouth.

"You are an idiot, Link!" The voice belonged to Sheik who appeared behind Kafei, motioning the latter to leave them alone. Kafei shot the other Sheikah a disdainful glare and left the room to go to the cellar, followed by Nye who didn't seem to like Sheik either.

"Running off like that on your own. Did you really think you could just challenge Igos in battle?"

"I didn't!" protested Link.

Sheik sighed. "You shouldn't have. You can be glad you are still alive."

"I don't remember much," answered Link, pressing his hand to his forehead. His head was still aching from the blow it had received. "What happened?"

"I bound his spirit with the magic from the song of healing. I knew that his greatest fear was salvation. He is not ready to leave this place for good, and will never be. Threatening him to save his soul was the only way to make him speak."

"Song of healing?"

"It is a song of salvation of the lost souls. It has the magic to free their dwelling spirits from earth and guide them to the netherworld."

"Then...what did Igos tell you?"

"He affirmed the legend of the demon lord Majora, who destroyed Ikana. It was Leytia, the Goddess of Time, who sealed him away in a place once guarded by a tribe of ancient sorcerers. But it seems like now, after many centuries, Majora was able to escape. Someone freed him from his cage, and he is hungry. And very angry."

"It was the imp."

Sheik furrowed his brows. "The imp?"

"The Skull Kid. It stole the Master Sword from me and brought it to Termina. I followed his tracks through the lost woods, got myself cursed, and met the little fairy Nye. Her master was killed by the imp. He was only a Kokiri, a child."

"You saw a Kokiri?" Sheik sounded surprised.

"You know about them?"

He nodded in response, though he wasn't sure whether he should tell Link about them.

"Well, go on."

"Nye showed me the way out and decided to stay with me. We ended up in the nasty swamp, where I met the Deku princess, then fought my way through that terrible jungle. The farm just outside the swamp is where I found refuge for two days, then travelled to Clock Town. I met Anju, Kafei's fiancée who asked me to help her look for him since he was missing, and I ended up in the thief, Sakon's hide-out. I found the Master Sword and Kafei, and we went back to Clock Town."

Sheik laughed softly. "That sounds like you. You talked about the curse, what about it?"

Link shrugged. "I was almost turning into a Stalfos. The Great Fairy saved me."

"You saw her?" Sheik gave the hero a disbelieving look.

"I did. The strangest creature I have ever seen." He shuddered as the pictures of her came back to his mind.

Sheik got up from the bed again. "Drink and eat now. You must get your strength back."

"Thank you, Sheik," whispered Link, gazing longingly at him. It cost him all of his willpower to not reach out for him and pull his body against his own.

* * *

As soon as the sun set, the Gibdos crawled out of the earth again and their lonely calls echoed through the night air. Kafei had found an adjacent room to the cellar which was accessible from outside, and that is where they had brought the horses after Sheik had managed to get them back, for they had run off to a safe spot the previous night. With the doors secured from inside, the horses were now safely munching away on hay and oats they had brought along in their saddle bags. Sheik had filled a few buckets he had found in the cellar with fresh water, and the rest they were using for themselves while they had to stay inside. There were two beds in the small house and a couch which could be used as a roost as well, and while Link was allowed to occupy one of the beds, the two Sheikah were arguing over the other. The couch looked terribly uncomfortable, and while Sheik would have gladly renounced the bed for any other person, he refused to lose against the half-blood.

Link groaned. "If you two don't stop arguing I will take that damn couch and you can both have the beds. My head aches and I want to get some sleep, thank you."

It was Kafei who finally resigned and left the remaining bed to Sheik, regretting his decision as soon as he lay his tired body on the hard mattress. The springs were poking in his back and his sides, and the old couch creaked with every move he made. And as he was laying awake and stared at the ceiling, listening to the eerie cries outside, he prayed that the night would be over soon. On the other side of the room, the steady deep breathing of Sheik and Link indicated him that he was the only one still awake.

* * *

Sheik soundlessly slipped through the door and left the two sleeping men behind. As soon as the first rays of sun had appeared on the horizon, he had gotten up and silently dressed so as not to wake anyone -especially Link- since he wasn't too eager to explain why he wanted to explore the temple alone. Glancing back, he closed the door and stepped outside on the dry earth.

The temple lay just behind the ruins of the city, and it was only due to Igos that he knew how to actually access the huge formation consisting of three towers and endless openings that looked like little black windows from afar. The temple was so huge that at times when he had lived at the Gerudo pirate fortress at the Great Bay Coast, he could see the top of the towers when standing on the observation platform, always wondering what secrets it would bear. Now, as he was standing in Ikana, and gazed skywards, he had to crane his neck to see the top, and yet his gaze only reached the middle third of one tower. He left the main plaza and walked through narrow alleys to reach the slope on the left side of the canyon. Walking up, he soon saw the symbol Igos had talked about during his interrogation. It was a polished ruby, round like an eye, that rested inside a circle, held up by arms and a body with legs underneath. Sheik had no idea what it meant, but he had seen it throughout the castle and the courtyard, as well as on Igos' clothes. He scanned the rock and soon found the entry to the passage, hidden so well from normal people's eyes that he was impressed. Anyone who ever passed through Ikana must have wondered how to access the temple.

The dark passage led him under the earth where the air was musty and cold, and after walking straight for about ten minutes, he saw a ladder embedded into the wall. The climbing took no more than another ten minutes, and before long he reached a short tunnel. At the end of said tunnel, daylight poured in, and as he stepped out, he stood before the tall towers. He let out a whistle, feeling suddenly very small in front of the huge building. There was only one opening to the towers which he found while rounding the whole structure. A sense of caution took hold of him as he entered and he allowed a pair of needles to slide down his lower arm, catching them between his fingers.

"Dear Goddesses," he gasped as he was inside and stared at the inside of the tower. It was a mess of walls, alcoves, openings in the walls and platforms. Sheik couldn't even estimate the height of the tower, and how long it would take him to get to the top, but he was an agile climber. Looking around, he found that he was alone, and although the eerie feeling he had, persisted, he stowed his needles away and began to climb. The openings in the walls allowed enough room for his hands and feet to hold on to and he reached the first platform rather quickly. Following the same climbing pattern, he slowly made his way up inside the tower, feeling grateful for not being afraid of heights, as he was hanging freely on the wall, with no rope to secure him. If he made a wrong step, he would fall into his own death, but Sheik shoved such thoughts into the back of his mind, and concentrated on nothing but climbing. The ascent turned out to be difficult and strength consuming, and Sheik had to include several rests on the platforms lining the walls. When he eventually pulled himself up to the very top, the sun was already high in the sky. Leaning against a pillar, Sheik took a deep breath, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. The air was thinner than in the canyon, making it a bit harder to breathe, yet due to the open construction, the wind blew gently against his face. After a moment of recovery, he stood up and looked around. What he had failed to see from the bottom now spread out before his eyes; pillars, figures carved into the rock, and a sort of dome with an opening, shaped and painted like a huge mask. Fires were burning in the holes that gave the dome the appearance of being a face with two, dangerously glowing orange eyes, and a gaping mouth which served as an entry to what Sheik presumed was the temple. Red, green and white markings were painted on the face like a warrior going to war, but the only real disturbing thing was the tongue that stuck out of the O-shaped mouth and invited people to follow it inside. Sheik shook his head. Little was known about the temple, and he assumed that not many people had ever managed to make it to the top. To his right, a hand shot out from the ground, pointing a burning finger into the air, red paint smeared over it like spilled blood. Sheik furrowed his brows, ignoring the hand for a second to investigate the place further. He walked over a narrow board to reach the right side, always staying close to the wall. Once there had been a bridge leading over to the entry to the temple, but it had been destroyed centuries ago, and only a few pillars had remained and outlasted. Sheik stepped on the platform to his right, his fingers brushing against the wall. The statues that were partly embedded, and partly sticking out were particularly ugly and grotesque; they depicted naked men squatting, hands on their knees while their butts almost touched the ground. Their heads rested between their knees, unnaturally long tongues sticking out in a provocative manner, disappearing somewhere under their feet. It was only when Sheik bent down to look under the statues that he slowly began to understand. Following the path of the tongue, his gaze landed upon a symbol he knew all too well; three triangles that formed a bigger one, a symbol of divine power: the Triforce. The Sheikah didn't know whether he should laugh or be shocked about such an obvious display of blasphemy. He knew that Termina's population did not worship the three golden Goddesses, and that even Leytia and Hylia did not mean much to them, but he never thought that anyone would go as far as to blaspheme the sacred relict.

_It's because people lost faith long time ago, _said a voice in the back of his head. Turning away from the statues and the hortatory hand, he walked over to the entrance, stepping on the tongue that elongated from the O-shaped entry.

The temple itself lay inside the second, and tallest tower connected to the one he had used to climb up, and similar to the first, the second had no roof as well. Sheik looked into the blue sky as he tilted his head back. "So close to the heavens and yet so far away," he murmured to himself. Whoever had designed the temple certainly had been trying to build it as close to the sky as possible. The top of the second tower wasn't as broad as he initially thought, but there were many doors or staircases leading further down into the heart of the tower. In the middle of the first room stood a huge statue, again with a seemingly gaping mouth and an outstretched tongue, housing a door. Blood-smeared bulgy eyes protruded from the top, framed by several broken spikes. Apart from that, the temple still looked intact, and it surprised Sheik for it could only mean that Majora did not escape by force. Someone meant to get him out, and they knew exactly what they had to do.

The further Sheik ventured into the tower, the more he began to learn about the ancient tribe that books and Igos had mentioned. There were symbols on the walls, lines written in a language he only partly understood, and secret doors. More blasphemous figures or drawings appeared throughout the temple, but Sheik sensed they had not originally been included in the design. And something about the temple was off, yet the young man couldn't tell what. He felt the presence of the dead at any moment, yet he could never see them, not even with his Sheikah eyes. Sometimes he would even hear their voices but they were muffled and he failed to make sense of the bits he could hear. And whatever he was trying to find, he didn't. He took out the little notebook he had brought along and scribbled down some notes, hoping to get some answers elsewhere. It was time to leave. Sheik couldn't estimate how much time had passed since he left Ikana Canyon in the early morning, and he was slowly getting hungry and thirsty. Not to mention Link's reaction to his absence. He sighed. It pained him to think of the young Hylian. After all they had been through in the quest of saving Hyrule, he had not been able to believe that Link was pushing him away, that he was avoiding him on purpose. After Link had departed to the desert, and left him behind in times when he needed him the most, his heart had started to close up. And at the same time he realised how foolish he had been to believe that Hylians and Sheikah could perhaps be more than commander and servant, more than light and shadow. Impa had been right from the start. They could coexist but never intermingle. After he had decided to leave Hyrule for good, he had been able, bit by bit, to regain his memory and his dignity, and now Link had shown up and threatened to make his newly built-up confidence crumble away like a cookie someone stepped on. He shrugged off the thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand: getting back to the hut before nightfall. So he began to walk back the way through the temple, reached the first tower, and started the descent. When he finally made it to the bottom, the sun was already low in the sky.

* * *

Much to his surprise, he found the house empty, and the horses were gone. After a first moment of anxiousness, he sat down on the couch and relaxed. If Link and Kafei had decided to ride back to Clock Town, they'd probably be safe, and Sheik didn't have to convince Link to leave the quest to him. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back, closing his eyes. Link's return occupied him more than he liked to admit, and although one part of him hoped that Link was back in Clock Town, the other kept on expecting the door to be opened any minute, revealing a handsome face with lively blue eyes and sunkissed blonde hair. He looked out through the window. The sun was now on the verge of disappearing behind the horizon and Sheik knew it was only a matter of a few minutes until the first call of a Gibdo could be heard. It was then that he heard a noise in the cellar, and he stiffened. A moment later, a purple head appeared in the staircase. Kafei only gave him a short glance, and put down the buckets of water next to the stove. Before long, also Link walked into the room, a bunch of fish hanging from a rod. Sheik expected a fit of accusations to fly at him, but Link only greeted him and put down the fish on the table. Sheik was baffled. He had expected Link to get mad at him for leaving without a word, for he knew the hero's temper all too well, but Link didn't mention it at all. He sat down at the table and began to cut the fish open and remove the organs, scratch off the scales with his knife, and rub some salt and dried herbs he found in the kitchen into the fish. After he was done, he put them aside and leaned back in the chair, moaning.

"You should rest until your concussion is better," said Sheik, his tone less strict than the words he spoke.

Link lifted his head and locked eyes with the Sheikah. "I am feeling better."

And there was no way Link would accept any objection. He _was _mad, Sheik could tell by the way he looked at him, and how his tone was so absolute that it did not tolerate a no. Sheik averted his eyes and walked over to the stove to heat the fire. The atmosphere inside the small hut was getting colder. Sheik knew that it would be the last night they'd spend together. As soon as morning would come, he would be gone.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter was very much influenced by an article I read about the stone tower temple by Hylian Dan. The theory was really amazing, and looking at the symbols he mentioned, I felt suddenly very stupid for never noticing much (ok well I played this game when I was barely a teenager so maybe I can't be fully blamed). I would have liked to link the article, but as you know, this site won't let me. You can find the article on zelda universe under the title of "The Stone Tower: Why Termina was Doomed" written by Hylian Dan!  
**_

_**I am sure that most of you have read it already, but if not, please do! Although, as usual for theories, I do not agree with all the points mentionned, but most of it sounds very plausible. (I admit I never even really looked at those ugly cubes, all I ever saw was that face XD)**_

_**Also this chapter bears some reference to the story Wheels Of Fortune that I have written (and finished) but it would be too vast to explain too much. **_

_**Ah well, that's all for now. Please read and review, and thanks a lot to every reader!**_


	8. Waves Of Destruction

**「****07****」 ****Waves Of Destruction**

Link chewed absent-mindedly on his breakfast and gulped down the hot tea without having spoken a single word since he had gotten out of bed. Both Nye and Kafei felt uneasy as they watched him, neither daring to talk much. Nye didn't know but could only guess that Sheik's disappearance was the reason for Link's bad mood, and Kafei busied himself with filling their saddlebags and getting the horses ready. They had decided to leave for Clock Town in the morning, with or without Sheik, and although Link knew in his heart that the Sheikah would be gone, he had hoped to wake up and see him standing near the stove.

The canyon was still quiet when they left it on horseback, and although the autumn sun was creeping up on the horizon, Link felt shudders run down his spine. He would never get used to the presence of so many spirits wandering free, and hoped that one day, they would be able to get salvation and pass on to the netherworld. Nye was sleeping in one of the saddlebags and he was thankful for the silence as Fahéj trotted behind Felhõ. They left the deserted kingdom of Ikana behind and followed the stream into the valley where lush grass invited them to take a break and let the horses graze and satisfy their thirst. At noon, they eventually rode past Sakon's secret cave and reached the plains of Termina again. The high walls surrounding Clock Town came into sight as they galloped up the hill.

* * *

In all those years Sheik hadn't set a foot into Clock Town, the city had not changed much. There were a few new buildings he did not recognise, but apart from those, it still looked pretty much the same. The main plaza was crowded and people from every part of Termina gathered to experience the carnival festivities. Although he was wearing his traditional Sheikah garb no one seemed to pay much attention to him, and those who did seemed to think he was part of an entertainment group. He squeezed himself past the masses of people and walked up the stairs next to the tower to reach the western part of the city. Soon, the old building of the library came into sight. As soon as he closed the door, he finally shut out the noises and released the breath he was holding. The inside of the library was dark and dusty, and only one desk was occupied by a young lad who seemed to have fallen asleep. Sheik shrugged and walked past him, heading towards the back of the library where they kept the old records of Termina. As he sat down behind a pile of books, he sighed, his mind drifting off, reminiscing in the past when he used to sit with Zelda and Link in libraries, poking their noses into old and dusty books. He knew very well that Link and Kafei had probably reached Clock Town by now, and that chances they would run into each other were fairly high. He also knew that he was being stupid for letting his pride stand in his way and deny cooperation, for he could not fulfil this quest alone. And yet he was too afraid to allow Link to be in his presence, afraid that his new confidence would crumble away, afraid he would never manage to be independent. Groaning in frustration, he opened the first book and began to skim through the yellowed pages.

The moon was already shedding its light on the city when Sheik left the library. He had spent the whole day without anything to eat or drink, and his head was aching from the lack of water. He tucked the notebook he carried under his arm as he closed the door and walked out into the street. At such times, when the annual carnival was close, the city never really slept, but the inns were always fully booked. Sheik had to look for another place to sleep. He sighed. There was only one place he could think of, but it was the place he liked the least in the whole of Termina, even less than the cursed Ikana canyon: Fanadi's house. When the Sheikah became outcasts of Hyrule, they had settled down in Termina. He had lived with this mother with the Gerudo, but when Fanadi had decided to leave that place, and go to Clock Town to get a 'decent life' as she would put it, Sheik refused to go with her. He had stayed with the pirates instead, learning their ways, as well as learning the ways of the Sheikah. Only three times since his mother had left, he had seen her again, and it was never a joyful meeting.

However, her house was the only place he could think of now, and so he ended up at her front door, knocking hesitantly. After a while, the door opened and before him stood a small, chubby woman in a dressing gown with dishevelled blond hair, rubbing at her tired eyes. "Who the hell disturbs my sleep at such an ungodly hour?" she grumbled.

"It is me, mother," answered Sheik, already feeling the need to turn around and leave. Her sight and her voice unnerved him before he had even entered the house.

"Oh dear, my son has the goodness to visit his old mother! Do I even deserve such a visit?"

He rolled his eyes. "I need a place to sleep. Tomorrow I will be gone again."

Fanadi mumbled some unintelligible words but stepped aside, letting Sheik walk in.

"Bread, cheese and water is in the kitchen if you are hungry. I go back to sleep."

He waited until she disappeared into her bedroom and sat down at the kitchen table, pouring water into a glass. He flipped his notebook open and read through his notes, looking at the drawings of the symbols he had found in the temple while eating the bread and cheese. The information he had been able to gather from the library was incomplete and left many questions unanswered. Sheik figured he had to look elsewhere, and for the first time since he had returned to Termina, he wished Zelda was at his side, longing for her wisdom. Although they had never been friends, he wondered how she was doing, and how she was ruling her kingdom.

He closed the notebook again. His eyes were tired and he needed sleep, so he walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room. The couch was as uncomfortable as always, but it was better than sleeping out in the streets on the hard ground. He flopped down and closed his eyes, soon drifting off into a light slumber, but his dreams were filled with pictures of his past; of Link and Zelda, of war and sorrow, of love and hurt. Dying people, burning houses, fleeing animals. Link's face as he arrived in his ravaged hometown, the tears that burned in his blue eyes as he burned the corpses of the people he once loved like a family -his only family. The feeling of his warmth as they lay side by side. It all came back to him in his dream, ready to devour him like a lurking predator.

* * *

Sheik left his mother's house before she woke up. He felt as if he had gotten no rest at all, the pictures of his dream still vividly painted on his mind. And while he was taking a walk through the city, and pondered over what he should do next, he ran into a group of Gorons from the north, who banged at the door of the mayor's residence. They looked miserable and carried a child in their arms, wrapped up in a warm blanket. Before long, the upper window opened and the angry face of a woman with red hair appeared.

"What is this noise at this early hour?" she shouted from above.

"We seek an audience with the mayor," answered the Goron who had knocked, his voice reminding him of rolling stones.

"Come back in an hour!" she replied, and closed the window, pulling the curtains back.

The Goron child then started to weep and tremble, and all the adults began to moan and wail about how cruel Terminians were, and cradled the child in their arms and sang songs to it. The noises they created were so loud, that after ten minutes, the door to the residence opened and a young woman invited them inside. Sheik never was one to eavesdrop much, but he was curious to hear what the Gorons had to say. If they left their mountains to seek out the mayor of Clock Town, things had to be grave. He followed them inside, unnoticed like a shadow, and patiently waited in the hall until the door to the mayor's room closed and everyone was gone out of sight. He pressed his ear flat against the door and listened.

* * *

Link joined Kafei and Anju for breakfast in the inn after spending the night in Kafei's small house at the laundry pool, and he arrived just in time to overhear a conversation of two Gorons that had come to Clock Town for the festival. They were lamenting about the harsh weather conditions in the mountains, and about how everyone was becoming sick that they wondered if a plague had befallen their village.

"There is not enough space for every species to live in Clock Town," whispered Anju, worry written on her face, "and if there was indeed a plague, they would bring it to the city."

Kafei nodded. "A bunch of Gorons with a sick child roused dad from his slumber early this morning. They asked for help since they can't seem to get the situation in the mountains under control, but we cannot offer them shelter in the city. Especially now with the upcoming festivities. Moreover, it seems like the Zora band that my father hired for the carnival cancelled their gig because their singer is sick. There is chaos, and it seems like they want to postpone the carnival a little."

Anju sighed, gently taking Kafei's hand in her own. He had not yet talked to her about Majora, for he didn't want to unnecessarily worry her more than she even did.

"Well I have to leave you two now, work is calling," she said and walked back to the entry hall.

"Will you tell her?" asked Link.

Kafei leaned back and ran a hand through his purple hair. "Not yet, but yes I will have to tell her sooner or later. But for now there is not much we can do. We cannot escape from something that we don't know really exists."

"I think it does. Either way, I don't know what Sheik found out or what he is up to, and since it seems like he does not want me in his way, I figured I might still be able to help."

"You plan to go to the mountains, don't you?"

Link nodded. "I want to see how bad it is and if there is anything that can be done. And well, I am not sure if that is an option, but there is plenty of space in Hyrule, at least until we found something better."

"Hyrule?" Kafei raised both eyebrows in a surprised manner. "How do you even access it?"

"I have been travelling between Hyrule and Termina before. There is a tunnel that serves as a juncture between the two, and it is located at the coast."

Kafei was impressed. He had never even heard of Hyrule before he met Link, let alone that it was accessible through a place in Termina.

"I would like to see Hyrule one day," he said, smiling.

"The war has left many traces, but it is still a breathtakingly beautiful place," assured Link, getting up from his chair when he saw Anju making them signs that she needed the room now. "I will leave for the mountains soon. Is there any advice you have for me?"

Kafei laughed. "Plenty!"

* * *

Had Sheik known that Link was planning to ride to that same place, he would certainly have decided against the mountains. But Sheik had no idea that he wasn't the only one who knew about the Goron's visit at the mayor's residence, and so he felt safe as he made his decision. He returned to Fanadi's house only to get some provisions, a blanket and a warm fur coat, then decided to rent a horse. The mare he chose was small but fast, and her soft brown eyes which observed him curiously told him that she was an intelligent animal. Her fur was dark brown with small, lighter specks, and her mane and tail were black as the night. He sighed as he stroked her nose. He missed Svartur, the strong, black stallion he had left behind in Hyrule.

"What is her name?" he asked the stable boy as he led her out of the stables.

"Ghazal."

Sheik smiled. "Hello Ghazal," he whispered as he stroked her neck, "I will bridle her myself."

The stable boy nodded and leaned the saddle against the wall, then left to greet another customer.

* * *

Ghazal was much smaller than Svartur, but her thin legs showed an incredible strength and speed, and as soon as Sheik left the city, she galloped over the plains like the wind. They reached the foot of the mountain trail in no time, and although the grass was still lush and green down there, he could feel the cold draught on his face. He sighed. It reminded him of a time in Hyrule when they found the Zora domain frozen in ice, and had to explore the dangerous mountains of Snowpeak infested with hungry Snowwolfos. When he thought back, it was the worst place he had been so far and returning to something similar gave him the chills.

Ghazal strode up the trail showing no signs of fatigue or wariness. She was a courageous animal and Sheik knew he had made a good choice. The further they rode, the colder the wind blew and soon the first snowflakes began to fall. Sheik pulled the warm fur coat out of the saddlebag and put it around his body, tightening it around his chest and neck. An icy wind hit his face and he pulled the cowl up to his nose. They paused in the shelter of a group of trees and Sheik positioned his blanket over the mare's back to keep her warm, held in place by the saddle which he put on top. He stroked her neck and apologized for bringing her to such a cold place. He gave her two apples and then they rode on. By nightfall, they eventually reached a small village with a mere fifteen houses and a barn, and Sheik hoped that the people who lived there would show hospitality towards a stranger who arrived at the end of the day. Through the windows he could see people gather around a fire and smoke rose from almost every chimney in the village. He knocked at the door of the tallest house, and although he could see shadows move inside, no one bothered to open. Shrugging, he moved on to the next house, gaining the same reactions from most of the villagers. When he arrived at the last, and smallest house, and had almost given up hope, a teenage girl opened the door and let him inside without a question. He glanced back at his horse and she nodded, allowing him to use the barn.

The small house was cosy but cold, despite the fire that was crackling in the hearth, and the three teenage girls sat around the fire, trying to stay warm. The red-haired girl who had let the Sheikah into their house joined her sisters, exchanging a few words with them. Sheik felt their eyes on them as they turned around to glance at him, but no one spoke a word.

"I am very sorry for intruding and very thankful for the shelter against the cold."

The red-haired girl nodded. "My name is Misha. These are my sisters Kili and Hannah."

"Are you living here all by yourselves?"

"Our parents died in a snow storm, one week ago," she answered, her face going blank.

"I am sorry," murmured Sheik, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable standing in the middle of the room of three abandoned children. He didn't know what else to say or how to comfort the girls, so he decided it would be best to leave them alone and choose a quiet corner to get ready for the night. If Link had been with him, he would have probably found a way to comfort the girls, and shared his provisions with them. But Sheik was not Link, and he knew that he depended too much on his food to waste it. Apart from that, he thought it selfish and irresponsible of the villagers to not look after the orphaned children. He sighed as he pulled the blanket up to his nose. In his corner, the warmth of the fire failed to reach him and he froze. Pulling his knees against his body, and resting his chin upon them, he listened to the whispers of the children, the worries, the fear, the sorrow. No one knew how long they would be able to survive, and already they had started to run short on provisions. The words then slowly died down to unintelligible murmurs and without noticing how tired he was, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Screw you Nye!" cursed Link as he pulled his foot out of a huge snow heap, but the fairy continued to laugh at her companion's misfortune. For the third time already, the clumsy Hylian had managed to get his foot stuck in the snow, not to mention the time he had involuntarily decided to go for a swim in the icy cold stream. Fahéj trotted next to him, snorting as if even he was making fun of Link, which frustrated the young man even more.

"Goddesses, will this ever take an end?" he grunted unhappily. He was cold, grumpy and tired – a deadly combination. They had spent the previous night in the shelter of a little cave, freezing despite the many blankets and fur coats Kafei and Anju had offered him, and it wasn't exactly getting better the higher the trail led them up the mountain. They passed by a village but most people stayed inside, and the only person he saw was a man who chopped a tree nearby, gathering more firewood. When he saw Link he gave him a suspicious look, and only answered his questions unwillingly. It was clear that they were only living for the day, hoping to survive the night. How long this would go on, no one knew. Some villagers had already been buried under masses of snow or had died from lack of food, and in the current situation no improvement was in sight. Heavy snowfalls still transformed the mountains into a sea of ice and snow, and all the vegetables and mushrooms were buried under a thick white blanket, frozen and useless. The villagers depended on the local foods as well as on food from the city but all trading activities had been stopped and they were left on their own. As Link learned from the man, two had already lost their lives as they tried to make it to Clock Town as they had been surprised by a snowstorm, and the diet of the Gorons who lived further north was based on rocks, so they would not be able to provide them with something edible.

Link realised he could do nothing for the villagers, but promised to think of a way to help them nevertheless. Glancing back at the snow-covered houses, he guided his horse away from the village and further up the mountain, following the pass. He wanted to reach the Goron village before nightfall, if possible, for shelter and warmth, but it lay at one of the peaks of the mountain, and he had yet to climb. Sighing, he wound the scarf tighter around his neck and moved on.

* * *

An impressive wall of solid stone covered by snow stood before Sheik as he dismounted his horse and decided to go on on foot, for the paths were becoming narrow and slippery. Carefully, he led the mare on the trail through the gorge in direction of the Goron village. The path was indeed slippery and he assumed that it was due to the Gorons that rolled down the slope rather than walk, and the friction of rock on rock, or rock on snow had created a smooth surface. Ghazal was walking much slower than before, and if possible, she tried to step on the snow rather than the ice, for her hooves did not grant her a safe footing. Sheik managed to walk up faster, but always made sure that the horse wasn't tripping and falling. The climbing was slow and tiring but the end was in sight, for ahead of them he could already see the bridge that led over a small lake, taking him to the entry of the village. They had almost made it, when a loud bang resounded in the cold air, and the mountains started to tremble. Before he knew what has happening, he heard Ghazal whinny in fear and the reins slipped through his fingers. No matter how courageous she was, the bang set her instincts in motion and she galloped down the slope, slipping and falling. Sheik called out for her as she fell, and tried to reach her, but before he managed to make a few steps, the mountains began to tremble again and loud noises echoed in the space between the large rocky walls. The masses of snow that the mountain bore started to move, set loose by the loud bang. Sheik had only one thought in mind: run. He dashed off and ran up the slope, the cold air aching in his lungs, but the bridge still seemed a thousand miles away. With a brutal force the avalanche moved towards him and carried trees and everything that stood in its way away. The impact of the snow that hit Sheik like a hard punch was lessened by the row of trees that stood on top of the wall, but the masses could not be stopped. Sheik felt the air being knocked out of his lungs as the snow buried him under a thick white cover.

Link had a hard time calming Fahéj down as the loud noise startled both of them, and the gelding had thrown him off, almost running back the trail if Link had not been quick enough to grab his reins and stop him. The horse was trembling out of fear and panic, its eyes and nostrils wide open.

"What on earth was that," he said, stroking the soft fur of Fahéj's neck. Nye held on to Link's hair as she stood on his shoulder.

"Probably nothing good," she answered, staring at the peak of the mountain. After a few moments of silence, the mountain began to rumble and a cloud of white smoke came into sight.

"Smoke?" asked Link, furrowing his brows.

"This is no smoke," gasped Nye, "that is an avalanche."

Panic spread between them as they were looking for shelter, and Fahéj galloped up the trail rather than away from the danger. Nye screamed out and Link ran after the horse, but soon noticed what the animal had seen. Not far from them, there was a large ledge and he ran towards it, seeking shelter underneath. Before long the avalanche came crashing down in a frightening speed and deafening noise. Link pressed his body flat against the rock and prayed to the three golden goddesses. A few minutes later, the noises died down and all was quiet again. Link dared to open his eyes, relieved to find out that the ledge had prevented them from being buried underneath the snow.

"Nye? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I am fine," she answered quietly, emerging from underneath his scarf. She was unharmed, and even the horse had been spared.

"That was close. I hope we manage to reach the Goron village before another avalanche beats the shit out of us."

* * *

The avalanche had wiped the path clean and new snow covered the trail, making it hard to guess where they could step and where not. They were moving slowly but determinedly, the danger of another avalanche ever present in the back of their heads. In the distance, Link could see a bridge, but the trail was especially tricky in that part as it lead through a sort of gorge surrounded by two high walls on each side. Nye had agreed to fly ahead of them to check for any dangers, and when she came back she seemed agitated. "There is a pack of Wolfos nearby. We must be careful."

Link nodded. He undid the belt that held the bow and arrows fastened to his back and dug his heels softly into Fahéj's sides, hoping the gelding would allow him to get close. As soon as they rode out behind a bend, the Wolfos came into sight. Hungry, they were gathered in a circle around something Link failed to see, but Link assumed that it was probably a helpless or dead animal. He nocked an arrow and kept it pointed at one Wolfos while forcing Fahéj to move on.

"Hey!" he screamed, drawing the attention to him, "get away!"

The Wolfos turned their heads towards him, saliva dripping down their fangs, but they seemed unsure whether they should attack or flee and wait until the danger was gone, then get back to whatever food they had discovered in the snow. Link released the arrow and its shaft was buried in a heap of snow beside the Wolfos he had aimed at. The animal yelped and jumped to the side, its red eyes glistening in the light of the setting sun.

"Go away!" he screamed again, jumping down the horse and unsheathing the sword. The Wolfos growled but none dared to attack, and they seemed to consider the other option. When Link moved closer, they fled and hid in the shelter of some trees. Curious, the Hylian stepped closer to the Wolfos' prey and gasped as he saw strands of blonde hair and sunkissed skin sticking out.

"Sheik!" he shouted as he pulled the body out of the snow. Sheik's body was cold and limp in his arms, but he still had a faint pulse. "Nye! It's Sheik, we need to get him to the Goron village as soon as possible."

He carried Sheik to Fahéj and lifted him up into the saddle, climbing back up behind him.

Fahéj snorted unhappily, but Link dug his heels into his side, urging him on. The bridge came into sight again and was now closer. He heard the Wolfos howl as they realised their food was gone, and it was all it took to urge the horse into a fast gallop. The Wolfos were angry and hungry, and they chased after the horse and its rider. Their bodies were lighter and adjusted to life in the harsh region of the mountains, which gave them a big advantage. One Wolfos leaped up in an attempt to bring Fahéj down, but its claws merely managed to graze the gelding's flare. With another arrow, Link killed the attacking Wolfos, but it was harder to aim during the wild gallop and so he switched to the Master Sword. Whenever a Wolfos came too close, he slashed at them, and when Fahéj reached the bridge, they finally backed down. His hooves thundered over the wooden planks of the bridge, taking his riders away and into safety.

* * *

The Goron village was as dead as the one he found before, except that barely any lights were to be seen behind the windows of the houses. It was bathed in twilight now, and everyone who was still out would probably return to their houses soon.

"Link," said Nye, drawing his attention to her, "I can see a Goron standing not far from here. We should go to him and ask for shelter."

Link nodded, following the direction Nye had pointed out to him. As soon as the Goron saw them, he straightened up and folded his arms, but relaxed his stance as he saw the wounded Sheikah hanging from the horse's back. He looked cold and tired, and not just in the physical sense.

"Your friend is sick?" he asked, nodding as if he didn't expect an answer. "The great hall is where all the sick people go. I will show you the way. Don't lag behind."

With that said, he rolled up into a ball and rolled down the slope. Link took up the reins and galloped behind him.

The hall was embedded into the rock and consisted of many different levels, leading up high into the mountain. Moaning voices were to be heard in every corner of the Goron shrine. In the middle of the hall, a big fire was crackling and many sick Gorons were seated around it to keep themselves warm, but also Gorons that did not seem to be affected by the sickness had gathered inside the shrine. The Goron that had led Link to the shrine, explained to him that ever since the harsh winter had started, many had taken refuge inside the shrine, and those that were still healthy had been given the task to guard the village or collect food. However, with the harsh storms, these tasks were dangerous, and many had not been able to return to the shrine.

A female Goron led Link away into a room which was well sheltered and offered him a corner beside a small fire, while another took care of the horse, which felt terribly uneasy among the strange creatures. Link gently put Sheik down on the ground and thankfully accepted the blankets he was offered. Sheik's body was icy cold and stiff, but his chest was heaving with every shallow breath he took. Link thanked the goddesses that he was alive, and carefully began to take off the tight and wet suit that the Sheikah was wearing, laying it beside the fire to dry. His skin was icy to the touch, and Link could only imagine how long he had been buried under the snow. It was a miracle that he was still alive. He wrapped Sheik into the blankets and began to rub his chest and stomach to get warmth back to him while whispering soft words to him. Nye observed them from across the fire, noticing the pain and worry in the Hylian's blue eyes. The female Goron came back to ask if they needed anything, and Link thanked her with all his heart. He had expected everything from this tribe; everything but the hospitality they showed him, and he swore to himself that he would do anything in his power to help them.

Tired, he lay down beside Sheik and wrapped an arm around him to keep him warm. The moans and screams of the sick echoed through the hall, and he shut his eyes, hoping to shut the noises of the suffering out as well.

* * *

Link didn't notice when or how he had fallen asleep, but when he woke up again, the fire had died down and it had become quiet and dark inside the shrine. Every now and then, he heard a sob or a moan but most seemed to be sleeping and gently snoring. He reached out for the body next to him, stuck his hand under the blanket and touched the skin. Sheik was still far from having his normal temperature, but he wasn't icy cold anymore, and when Link searched for the pulse, it was stronger than before. Removing his cape, he snuggled closer to the Sheikah and enveloped him with his own body warmth. It was then when he lay beside him, his scent in his nose, his body close and his heartbeat against his skin, that Link realised how much he had missed all of this, and that this was the closest feeling to _home_ he had felt in a year.

* * *

The first thing Sheik felt when he opened his eyes was warmth, and he wondered if he was dead. Everything around him was as black as night and unnaturally quiet, but bit by bit, he regained full consciousness and realised that he was alive. His body felt strangely numb, yet comfortably warm. It took him a while to identify the source of the warmth that surrounded him, but it was that scent with a hint of the forest, that was so uniquely Link's, that gave the hero away. Sheik felt miserable. Even after all the words he had said to him, and even after he had left without a note or a goodbye, it was Link who had saved him; Link who selflessly risked his own life for others, and Link who held him when no one else would. A tear formed in the corner of his eye, and he blinked it away, frustration and guilt sharing the space in his mind. He nuzzled his face against Link's neck and eventually allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks. He hid his face from everyone else, but didn't care if the hero saw him crying. Link would always be the only one apart from Aveil who was allowed to see his tears and his shame, and his true being without the make-up that shielded him so well from the outer world. He had been foolish to believe that he could save the world on his own. Link was the hero, not he, and nothing would ever change that. The Hylian moved a little as he woke up anew, feeling the wet traces of tears and a hot breath on his neck. Without saying a word, for he knew it would embarrass Sheik, he reached out to gently caress his friend's face and hair, and held him close throughout the rest of the night, until the first rays of the sun appeared behind the horizon.

* * *

_**A/N: I am not sure if it came out 100% clear, but Fanadi is Sheik's mother. I mentioned her in Wheels of Fortune already, so those who read it might still remember. **_

_**There is quite a bit of POV switching in this chapter, I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. **_

_**Thankies to every reader. Please read some more, and leave a little comment if you want, I'd really appreciate that! :) **_


End file.
